Songbird
by StrongandFree
Summary: Rex stared at the confusing woman from behind his helmet. "You are the strangest woman I've ever met." She shot him a devilish grin. "You haven't met me yet, soldier boy. Just you wait." Rex groaned. He was going to be stuck with this woman until he died, wasn't he? Great. Just great.
1. Prologue

The downtown cantina was her least favorite place to meet. She loathed the putrid odor that hung in the air and the drunken patrons that staggered into their fellow drunkards and cluttered the floor when they finally had too much. If it were up to her, she would never have come. She could get a drink anywhere else for the same price and it would taste twice as good. The only reason she was sitting in the far corner of the low-class cantina was because her client had specifically requested it. She wasn't a fool; she knew that only those who dealt in shadier trades met up at this location to discuss business.

She peered out from under her black cloak's worn hood, her calculating green eyes darting over the cantina's patrons to determine which one she was waiting for. None yet. Scoffing, she glanced at her communicator, which relayed the time. She scowled at the confirmation that her client was late. A strand of fiery red hair drifted out of the hood's confines and she impatiently batted it away, her black combat boots tapping restlessly against the floor. If she had to wait much longer then she would leave. Her client had been told to be on time or she would lose interest in the job. Besides, it wasn't exactly safe for a woman to be alone at this bar, even if she was more than capable of fending for herself. Her fingers brushed across her blaster, which was concealed in her cloak, as habitual reassurance that it was still in place.

Her eyes suddenly locked onto a cloaked man who had just entered the cantina and was steadily making his way towards the back. Nothing about his features was discernible, other than the fact that he was tall and had a relatively slim stature. Though she couldn't see his eyes, she was certain that he was staring at her. Camilla's hand twitched towards her blaster, but she forced herself to remain seated and appear confident. As the man approached, her eyes briefly glossed over the strange symbol on his cloak's clasp. She didn't immediately recognize it from anywhere in the Republic. He slid into the booth across from her and folded his hands on the table. Camilla copied his actions to relay the same message: They wouldn't shoot each other immediately. It was when you couldn't see their hands that the situation became deadly.

"Songbird," the man stated. It wasn't a question. He had a deep voice that commanded authority and revealed that he was likely a very powerful person. She would have to tread lightly; powerful people were easier to offend and make enemies of.

"Yes," confirmed Camilla, refusing to let her voice shake. After years of dealing with powerful clients she had more than enough experience with maintaining a blank face during negotiations. "What is it you need me for?"

The man didn't respond right away. His hood tilted back slightly as he raised his head to get a better look at her. Camilla remained still, refusing to allow basic scare tactics to throw her off her game. Seemingly satisfied with what he saw, the man lowered his head again. "My employer requires an informant."

Had this been a normal conversation, Camilla would have allowed her eyebrows to raise. Though her initial interpretation of the man had been that he was in a position of power, perhaps that had been wrong. It was more likely that he had been sent into these types of situations more than once and had learned how to manipulate others easier. It was the exact thing that Camilla had done. "What kind of informant?" she inquired.

"The kind that is willing to steal information," the man drawled, as if it were obvious. Camilla ignored his condescending tone, pushing away her annoyance.

It wasn't a surprise. Most of her clients asked her to steal information. It was a task that was easy enough to do and typically paid well. "What kind of information?" she pressed.

"Information that is highly classified," the man had tilted his head back again, waiting for her reaction.

Camilla only nodded to show her interest. The harder the information was to get, the better the pay. "I need to know the details of the information your employer requires and who currently has said information." Instead of responding, the man wordlessly reached into his cloak and pulled out a tablet, sliding it across the table. Camilla turned it on, and had to curl her toes in her boots to refrain from letting her mouth drop open at the offered figure on the screen. If this was real, this amount of money would set her up for life. However after getting over the initial shock, her suspicion doubled.

"If you don't trust that my employer will come through, half of the sum can be transferred into your account upon your agreement. The other half will follow when the job is completed. However, if you refuse to complete the job after the initial amount is transferred…" the man let his voice trail off. He didn't have to continue. Everyone knew what happened when you tried to double cross an employer. Especially one that gave offers as high as this. It wasn't like she was impossible to track.

Camilla switched the tablet off and slid it to the middle of the table. She was interested, but still wary. "I need to know the details of the information your employer requires and who currently has said information," she reiterated.

She could barely see the man's bottom lip curl ever so slightly in displeasure. He had obviously expected for her to accept immediately. She folded her hands again and stared at the man resolutely. She would not make the mistake of accepting an offer before knowing the full details. Not again. "The information my employer requires is on the tablet," the man said evasively.

Camilla didn't even blink to acknowledge his statement. "Who has the information?" she stubbornly pressed.

She was sure that the man was scowling now, even if she couldn't see it. Finally, he caved. "The Republic is in possession of the information my employer requires."

This time Camilla did visibly respond. Her eyes widened and her posture stiffened. Glancing at the man's clasp once again, she suddenly realized where it was from. She was sitting across from a Separatist.


	2. Confident

**Chapter Song: Confident by Demi Lovato**

 **I'm baaaccckkkk~~ Did you miss me? *dodges a tomato* ….**

 **In any case, here's the first revised chapter of Songbird. If all goes according to plan, I will be posting the first two revised chapters all at once, with the others following everyday (or every other day - I don't know guys, Uni is a pain already and I've barely even started ~) afterwards until I'm caught up. Basically I hope that I'll be up to chapter ten by the week of October 8th. Here's to hoping this all goes according to plan!**

 **Without further ado, Confident.**

 **I do not own Star Wars or the song.**

Camilla wasn't entirely sure how she had managed to snag a meeting with one of the Republic's Admirals. It probably had a little bit to do with how she had sent several messages to the Republic demanding to see an official with 'urgent' news. Still, usually messages like that were ignored. It was unusual for an Admiral to willingly meet with an informant without prior contact. Maybe her name was finally moving up in the world. That wasn't always a good thing.

The Admiral, who had given the name 'Yularen', was sitting across from her with a stiff back and his hands folded in front of him. Camilla suddenly had a flashback to her meeting with the Separatist. The two men had sat in the same position, though Admiral Yularen was definitely more on edge than the Separatist had been. Another key difference was that apparently the Admiral had requested a guard to be in the room at the time of their meeting. Something about her being 'belligerent' and 'untrustworthy'. Fair enough. The guard consisted of a Captain donning blue painted armor and a soldier with a handprint on his chestplate. They had no qualms about keeping a steady hand on their blasters at all times.

"I'm not sure I understand," Yularen responded slowly after listening to her explanation and proposal.

Camilla raised an eyebrow at him and frowned. "What don't you understand?" she asked in exasperation. She had clearly explained that the Separatists had approached her with the offer of recruiting her as a spy. She had then proceeded tof offer to spy for the Republic instead, acting as an agent on the inside which they desperately needed. Considering the brutality of the Separatists, it was her best option to have Republic protection. She had thought that they would be more willing to take her up on her offer if she did something for them in return.

"Several points are unclear," Yularen stated, shifting slightly in his seat, "First, I would like to know why you didn't outright refuse to work for the Separatists. Secondly, why would you approach us if they already gave you an offer. You have to agree that it seems suspicious." Both of his eyebrows raised slightly as he stared her down in an attempt to intimidate her. Camilla nearly scoffed at his attempt to appear imposing. His voice was too formal to be threatening.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her legs with a big sweeping movement, an action that made the Captain's hand twitch. She sent him a smirk and held back a snicker when his posture tensed. "Clearly you are unaware of what happens when someone like me-"

"A criminal," interrupted the Captain.

Camilla shot him a harsh glare. "A criminal is someone who's been convicted, Captain. You have no proof that I've done anything illegal, therefore I am not a criminal. I'm an informant." She ignored his scoff and turned her attention back to Yularen. "You don't understand because you're a high ranking officer of a government that's willing to give you protection. I, and others like me, don't have that protection. We don't have a choice but to do take the jobs that ensures our survival. Especially if they're part of the Separatists _or_ the Republic."

Yularen nodded slowly, unfolding his hands just to fold them once again. "So why haven't you done so? You're risking your life coming to us with this information; which is something that people like you don't do."

Camilla shrugged. "My common sense and my self-preservation were temporarily overridden." Yularen blinked in surprise and raised an eyebrow at her. Camilla rolled her eyes. "I really, really hate the Separatists," she deadpanned, "Even if it means I'm their target, I don't want to work for them. If I'm their target, the best place for me to go for protection is the Republic. Even though I dislike the Republic."

"What is this: A decision of which side you hate more?" the Captain scoffed.

Camilla nodded. "Yes, that is exactly what this is," she deadpanned. The Captain's hand twitched towards his blaster again. Yularen held up a hand to stop him from pulling it out. Camilla sent the Captain a smug smirk and crossed her arms, tapping her fingers impatiently.

"If I might ask, it still feels as if you still have an ulterior motive to all of this. What are you not revealing?" Yularen questioned, giving her a knowing look.

Camilla allowed them to see the approval flash in her eyes. She expected no less from an official of the Republic. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards. She leaned forward and folded her hands on the desk, copying the Admiral's posture. "Of course I have something I want out of all this. If you think I do anything without a fantastic excuse then you are sorely underestimating me. See, a while ago, an informant working for the Separatists double-crossed me on their orders. As of right now they are under the impression that I have no idea that they ordered this." Her smirk turned devious and she revelled in the way the Admiral tensed slightly. "I'd like to get revenge," she finished casually.

There was a brief silence in the room. "So all we can trust, is that you won't betray us until you get revenge on the Separatists?" Yularen said slowly. He was frowning; obviously most of their previous informants had long histories with the Republic and had proven to be trustworthy countless times over. Camilla's past was hidden and her motives were unknown, for the most part. They would be taking a serious gamble if they accepted her; but she would make sure it was worth it.

"Yeah, basically," she answered nonchalantly, "Though if it makes you feel better, I've never betrayed one of my clients. Ask around; I'm known as one of the nicer ones."

Yularen sighed and pressed a button on his desk. Camilla immediately tensed and went to draw her blaster, but hesitated when he held his hands up to relay a non-threatening gesture. "Luckily for you, we did ask around," he revealed.

Camilla's eyebrows shot up. Oh? "Why didn't you mention that earlier?" she asked in exasperation. They would have saved so much time if he had just said that right off the bat. She was _very_ curious to see who they asked about her.

The door behind her opened and she peered over her shoulder to look at whoever was entering the room. She blinked in surprise and sat upright. "You called me, Admiral?"

Camilla stood, blatantly disregarding how the soldiers tensed at her movements. "Padme," she greeted, allowing the surprise in her voice to show, "You're the one they asked about me?"

Padme gave her a friendly, but cautious, smile. "Yes. It's been awhile, Camilla. How have you been?"

Camilla shrugged and gave her old acquaintance a glance over. "I've been. I haven't had any more run-ins with the devil's associate if that's what you're talking about. You look well."

"Who's the devil's associate?" the Captain suddenly asked, butting into the conversation.

Camilla rolled her eyes and looked blankly at him. "A person who's associated with the devil. Duh."

Padme gestured for the Captain to calm down and resumed the conversation, trying to keep her hotheaded acquaintance from getting herself shot. "You haven't changed a bit, Camilla," she said, smiling.

Camilla scoffed, but in a playful manner. "So why are you still willing to stand up for me after all these years? I'd thought you'd have forgotten me by now." The two had originally met roughly four years ago when Camilla rescued Padme from an unfortunate run-in with a slave trader. They had parted ways two days later after Padme had helped Camilla get back on her feet, but they hadn't contacted or seen each other since.

Padme gave her a knowing smile. "It's like I said: You haven't changed a bit. As long as you have an enemy, you'll do what it takes to take them down." She hesitated. "I hear that your enemy is the entirety of the Separatist alliance this time."

Camilla shrugged. "Just a few key political figures." She raised an eyebrow at Padme, who was looking doubtful. "You think I'm out of my mind, don't you?"

Padme hesitated before responding, treading carefully in a conversation that could very quickly turn into a minefield. "I think what you're doing is especially dangerous." At Camilla's affronted look, she quickly added, "I know you're dangerous, but even you should be careful with this."

Camilla hummed. "Would it make you feel better if I was careful?" she asked, almost in a mocking tone. She was pleasantly surprised when Padme nodded in response. She gave the Senator a smirk. "All right then. If it makes you feel better. I'm pretty confident I can give the Separatists a run for their lives."

Admiral Yularen exchanged a look with Padme, then nodded resolutely, finally making up his mind. "Very well. Ms. Kimes-"

"Songbird," Camilla interrupted.

The Admiral blinked at her in surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

"It's my codename," Camilla explained, "I can't have my name being randomly thrown around. It attracts unwanted attention."

Admiral Yularen hesitated, then nodded. "Songbird, you will be accompanying a squad of soldiers on an upcoming mission as a 'trial run' so to say. You will have a supervisor who will be monitoring you in the field to see if you will be an asset to us in the future. If all goes well, then we will accept your offer."

Camilla forced herself to keep a straight face. It wouldn't do to appear upset when her offer was finally being considered. "Give me the time and the place and I'll be there," she agreed, reaching a hand over the Admiral's desk, "Pleasure doing business with you."

Yularen gave her hand a wary look before shaking it. "A pleasure," he responded, quickly letting go of her hand. He glanced over his shoulder and gave the two soldiers a nod. They immediately snapped to attention and saluted.

"Follow us," the Captain ordered as he passed her on his way out of the room. Camilla rolled her eyes at his obvious distaste for her, but followed without complaint. The other soldier she didn't mind as much - he wasn't the one who had been glaring at her through his helmet the entire conversation. She definitely wouldn't put it past the Captain to shoot her if she made any mistakes. She internally sighed. Stars, she hated working with the government.

* * *

Camilla was having a difficult time hiding her irritation. She had been led into the hanger of a Republic Starfighter and told to 'stay'. The unnamed soldier resolutely stayed by her side while the Captain went off to report to his General or something like that. She tried to keep busy by analyzing the different ships in the hanger but that didn't work. They were all the same model of the same ship. How boring. She huffed irritably and glanced at her babysitter out of the corner of her eye. "What's your name?" she asked lazily.

The soldier glanced at her in what she assumed was surprise. (She couldn't tell, the damn helmet made them all look like emotionless robots.) "My number is CT-21-0408, Ma'am. I'm called Echo."

Camilla hummed in acknowledgement. "Nice to meet you, Echo," she huffed again, "Are you the one they call to watch the delinquents? I'm only asking because I'd like the know the probability of getting shot whilst I'm standing here."

"As long as you don't do anything suspicious, I won't shoot you," Echo stated, "Those are my orders."

Camilla rolled her eyes. "How reassuring."

"It should be," a new voice said, suddenly butting into the conversation, "Normally you wouldn't be allowed within a mile of this ship." Camilla slowly turned around to see three people approaching. One was the Captain, one was a male Jedi who was looking at her as if she were sand beneath his boot, and the last was a surprisingly young female Togruta.

Camilla nearly groaned aloud. "Oh stars, not you," she complained upon recognizing the Jedi. He was one of the younger Generals in the Republic, but she'd have to be living under a rock to not recognizing Anakin Skywalker. He was one of the more reckless Jedi and could never seem to _not_ piss people off. Of course, those were two of the traits he shared with Camilla. She hated it.

Skywalker frowned at her, his eyes narrowing. He gave her a quick once over and turned to his Captain. "Rex, you'll be in charge of the liability."

Only years of careful observation alerted Camilla to the slight hesitation before the Captain nodded. "Yes sir," he said gruffly, sounding less than pleased. Camilla frowned. She wasn't sure what would have been worse: the Jedi, or the Captain (called Rex, apparently) who looked like he _really_ wanted to shoot her. Of course that could have been the damn helmet again. "You're to follow me and not get in the way," Rex ordered, "We're going into heavy fire so try not to get yourself blown up."

Camilla smirked at him as they turned and started walking to one of the carrier ships. "You make it sound like you want to get rid of me, Captain. I'm hurt."

"It would certainly save me a lot of trouble," Rex grumbled as they stepped into the ship. Camilla scowled at him and grabbed an overhead handle, nervously fiddling with her blaster to make sure it was securely in place.

"Are we all ready, Rex?" Skywalker asked as he stepped into the ship, the young Togruta following him.

"Yes sir," Rex responded, "General Kenobi is already underway." Camilla blinked in surprise at the name and glanced over at the trio. Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi? Just how big was this assault? It was never a good sign when more than one Jedi was called in to deal with a problem.

"Well, he's got a head start," Skywalker said, "We'll have to catch up." Camilla felt herself stumble as the ship rose from the ground and exited the hanger. The trio glanced her way.

"What are we even doing here," Camilla asked, steadying herself and sending a glare their way.

"Blowing up a droid factory," Skywalker said casually, "Is that a problem?" His eyes narrowed slightly. A challenge.

Camilla smirked. "Naw." She glanced out of the ship at the sky, where several ships had already been hit and were falling to the ground in flames. She took a short breath and glanced back at the trio, her eyes glinting with something indiscernible. "Let's go blow up a droid factory."

 **Author's Note: Any chapter after this has not yet been edited**


	3. One Woman Army

watch?v=7gfATr5iLuQ \- One Woman Army by Porcelain Black

 **I don't own Star Wars or the song. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **~StrongandFree**

Blaster fire echoed all around as some ships dodged lasers many more were shot down. It was a mess. Geonosian fighters broke through their lines almost immediately after the battle started, ensuing chaos.

Camilla twisted her ship sharply to the left to avoid the fiery explosion that used to be a ship. She grit her teeth in frustration. They were getting shot down like flies, and she couldn't pull off any of the maneuvers she usually would. The ships that the Republic provided were too big to do any proper dodging.

"Songbird, you've got two tailing you."

"Thank you, I'll take care of that." Camilla pulled her ship up sharply and then stalled her engine. The momentum that she had given the ship turned her in a tight loop, giving her a clear shot of the ships following her. She fired twice, destroying them, and quickly turned her engine back on. She laughed joyously. It had been a while since she had felt the adrenaline rush of a firefight.

"Broadside you've got a few on your tail!" Camilla glanced over and saw that it was true, and he wasn't able to shake them off. She quickly banked right and did a U-turn, putting her ship between the Geonosians and Broadside. The Geonosians were quickly destroyed.

"Thanks, Songbird."

"Thank me by not getting yourself blown to bits." Camilla responded, putting her ship into a dive to avoid some more Geonosians.

"The General's ship is down! I repeat, the General's ship is down!"

"Which one?"

"All of them!"

"Well who's closest?" Camilla interrupted.

"Skywalker."

Camilla scowled. "I'll help 'em out a bit." She drummed her fingers on her controls in irritation. "Of all the people…" she mumbled to herself. "I would have rathered he got blown up." She moved her ship closer to the ground and flew over Skywalker's crashed ship. She could see the glowing blue blade slashing frantically through the air.

She could also see the three approaching ships that were about to blow her up. Camilla squeezed the trigger and fired, destroying the first two but missing the third. She cursed to herself as it zoomed by her ship. Pulling the ship up into the start of a loop, she once again stalled her engines, moving her ship into a spiral as it went down. Her engines turned back on and she was off, racing on the tail of the third ship.

"What are you doing, soldier?" A voice demanded through her radio.

"Sorry Captain, can't hear you I'm too busy blowing up ships." Camilla smirked as she hit the last ship and sent it spiraling down to the surface.

"You're supposed to be-" Camilla lazily turned her radio down so she wouldn't have to listen to his barking orders. She started to hum quietly to herself to fill the silence.

"La dum, da da dum.. Da da- Die!" She blew up another ship that had been tailing her. She was running out of ships to blow up. Frowning, Camilla glanced down at the ground and saw that there were firefights going on in several different locations. One was by a large fortress that was heavily fortified.

"Songbird speaking," she said into her radio, "I'm going to provide air support for one of the Generals."

"Negative Songbird. We have to- Ah!" The trooper that had been speaking yelled as his ship exploded. Debris from the air battle fell and exploded on the ground.

Camilla clenched her jaw. She was no stranger to death. That didn't mean it still didn't bother her when good men died. "I'm going to help the General." she muttered to herself. The air battle was over in any case. It was just her, a handful of transport carriers returning to the larger ship, and two or three other Y-wings. Now it was just a matter of making sure the soldiers on the ground didn't all die.

* * *

"Well this is another fine mess you've gotten us into!" Ahsoka commented.

"What? Hey, it's not my fault!" Anakin protested. "You were supposed to study the holomaps!"

"I did!" Ahsoka snapped, "Remember when I reminded you about the giant wall, and you said, 'Don't worry snips, we won't go anywhere near that'!"

"Just get ready to climb." Anakin ordered. Just then, a ship flew at the wall, firing at the large turrets on the side of the fortress. Several turrets exploded as the ship spiraled itself up, narrowly missing the actual fortress, and turned to prepare another pass at the wall.

"Who's flying that?" Ahsoka wondered, shielding her eyes from the debris that had fallen.

Rex tried contacting the ship with his comlink. "Soldier! What do you think you're doing?"

There was a split second of silence. "Well I'm trying to help, but if I'm not needed then I'll just go blow something else up." Camilla responded.

Rex sighed with irritation. "There's no time for your attitude, Songbird! If you want to help, then get down here and help us blow up this fortress!"

"That's what I was just doing!" Camilla snapped back. "Isn't it easier to blow something up from the sky?"

"You'll get us all killed in the process! Land your craft before you get shot down and kill us all!"

"Aren't you more likely to die if you approach a giant death trap on foot?" Camilla pointed out.

"I can see the damage your craft has taken," the Captain pointed out, "It won't be flying much longer. Now land before I shoot you out of the sky myself!"

Camilla made a noise of frustration. "Fine." She swiftly landed her craft behind the ridge and lept out of it. Normally she would have just continued to bombard the fortress, but, and she was unwilling to admit this, her ship had taken some damage, and it wasn't exactly stable at the moment. Also she wouldn't put it past the angry Captain to actually blow her up.

She pulled her large gun out of the ship and ran to meet with Skywalker and the Captain, who were currently loading explosives into a backpack.

"Oh good, you're alive." Skywalker sarcastically commented when she ducked behind the rock with them.

"You sound disappointed, Skywalker." Camilla dryly stated. "You know, it would have been a lot easier if I had just blown this thing up _in my ship_." She glared at the Captain.

"Your ship has taken heavy damage." Skywalker dismissed, "You would have gotten shot out of the sky and killed us all."

Camilla scowled. "I've been flying my whole life, Skywalker! I haven't been blown up yet!"

"Talk to me when you've won a pod race." Skywalker shouldered the backpack.

Camilla was about to retort when Captain Rex interrupted. "So what's the plan, General?" he asked.

"Just keep us covered, Rex." Skywalker responded, "There's too much laser fire for all of us to make the climb. Ahsoka and I will handle this. Just be ready when that wall comes down."

Camilla rolled her eyes, then caught sight of a ledge on the cliff. It was at the perfect height for a sniper. Her gaze wandered down to the large gun in her hand. She smirked.

Whistling a tune to herself, Camilla hoisted her gun over her shoulder and started running to the bottom of the cliff.

"Songbird! What do you think you're doing?" Captain Rex demanded, grabbing onto her arm.

Camilla nodded up at the Jedi on top of the fortress. "Your General looks to be in a fix, Captain. I know he said stay down here, but is that really where you can do the most damage?"

"I have my orders." the Captain snapped.

Camilla pulled her arm away roughly. "If your General ordered you to watch while he killed himself, would you obey?" She raised her eyebrow before starting her climb up the cliff. Five seconds in, someone grabbed her waist and pulled her up the cliff using their grapple to bring them both up.

Captain Rex dropped the rebellious woman off at the top. "Stay." he said firmly before running to join his General.

Camilla raised her eyebrow at his retreating form. "I'm not a droid, you can't tell me what to do!" She rolled her eyes and tched, bringing her gun up to shoot the droids on top of the fortress. She focused on the droids at the back, destroying them before Skywalker could get to them with his lightsaber.

He turned and found her position, glaring at her figure. Camilla playfully waved before blowing up a droid behind him. He shook his head before shouting something at the other Jedi. She looked down a hatch that had just opened and yelled something back.

Just then, a spinning droid launched itself out of the hatch. The female Jedi backed away as it started firing at her with its shield up. Camilla frowned. Her shots wouldn't penetrate the shield, but it didn't look like the standard force field, which was designed to keep everything out. She slid down to the top of the fortress, startling the Captain who had been shooting at droids from his position.

"I told you to stay!" he snapped.

"Yeah, well I didn't listen. Are these the standard force fields or the cheap ones?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rex demanded.

Camilla rolled her eyes. "If it's a cheap one, then anything that isn't a laser can get past it. I'm gonna sneak up behind one and blow its head off." She started forwards, but was yanked back.

"You don't have any armor! Stay. Here." Rex ran onto the fortress and left her behind again.

Camilla scowled, but stayed where she was. They were about to blow up the fortress and she would not put it past Skywalker to 'accidentally' get her exploded. So she quickly made her way back up to her sniping ledge away from where she would get killed by a falling rock. She was pleased to see that the Captain got thrown off the fortress before the explosives went off. He didn't sound like he was enjoying the trip down.

She was still giggling to herself as she picked her way down the cliff to join the General. He had already started running again so she fell into step next to Captain Rex.

"Trying to retain one last shred of dignity?" she teased.

He spared her a startled glance, but then continued running. "Where did you come from?" he asked.

"Over a rainbow. Why? Were you hoping that I would get stuck on the cliff?"

"Yes."

Camilla sniffed and pretended to wipe a tear away. "Harsh words, soldier boy. I thought you guys were all about 'team spirit' or some jazz like that."

"For our brothers. You're just some renegade smuggler in it for the money." the Captain scoffed.

Camilla's smile dropped. She fixed her gaze forward. "You're wrong." she monotoned. She knew that they thought little of her, but this guy downright hated her guts. Ouch. She wasn't even getting paid for this.

"Look!" the female Jedi exclaimed, "What's that?" She pointed to a fire coming from a cave in the cliffside. Skywalker pulled everyone to a halt and turned on his communicator.

"Master Bundi, is that you?" he asked.

Camilla tuned out the Jedi's conversation. They had an uncanny ability to speak with no emotion, and it gave her chills. (With the exception of Skywalker who made her see red every time he opened his kriffing mouth.) The group started to move again, this time with General Bundi's squad. Camilla allowed her gaze to wander to the small canyons they were passing. Empty. Empty. Empty. Emp- Hey, what was that?

Camilla slowly pulled herself to a halt and narrowed her eyes at the passageway. The troops passing her shot her looks but continued on their way. Camilla stalked towards the passageway slowly.

"Remember- only attack when the squads have gone by." A robotic voice ordered.

"Roger roger," echoed several other robotic voices.

Camilla peered around a medium sized rock and saw a squad of about twenty battle droids. Not a problem.

* * *

Rex had noticed that the irritating woman who had been following him had gone silent after his remark. She had said he was wrong, but he had no idea what she was saying he was wrong for. The General had said she was a smuggler. Why did she seem so offended that he thought less of her than dirt?

An explosion echoed in a canyon behind them, pulling the group to a halt. Everyone turned to see dust coming out of a passageway they had only just passed. General Skywalker quietly walked forward with General Bundi, Rex following close behind with Ahsoka.

They cautiously looked into the passageway, just in time to see Camilla's flaming red hair and hear two gunshots.

Camilla huffed as the last two droids fell. Of course there would have been two that weren't taken out in the explosion. There was always something that made the scenario harder than it had to be. She turned and stopped. Then she rolled her eyes and kept walking. "Hello Skywalker. Shouldn't you be leading the charge?"

"Well I was," Skywalker exasperatedly replied, "Until I heard the explosion. What were you doing?"

"Plotting to kill you all later." Camilla sarcastically responded. Then she rolled her eyes again. "Killing battle droids, you zounderkite. They were planning on blowing everyone up from behind so I decided to blow them up first."

"Without backup?" Skywalker crossed his arms.

Camilla put her hand on her hip and slung her gun over her shoulder. "Duh. I'm a one woman army, Skywalker. Besides, they all went down fairly easily." she suddenly smirked. "Like a house of cards." She took her hand off her hip and whistled, bringing her finger down, then mimed an explosion sound, 'blowing' her hand up with it.

Everyone stared at her blankly.

"It's a- Oh nevermind. Don't we have somewhere to be?"

* * *

They reached General Kenobi's forces with no other troubles and as an added plus, some air support came as backup. "What happened to you?" Skywalker teased Kenobi.

"I might ask you the same question." the injured Jedi remarked. Then he spotted Camilla following behind Captain Rex. She looked troubled. "I see you're still alive."

Camilla threw her hands in the air. "Why is everyone so surprised at this?"

Kenobi chuckled. "Anakin found you very irritating. I thought he might off you himself."

"It's still a possibility." Skywalker grumbled.

Rex scoffed. "No kidding."

Camilla crossed her arms and jutted her hip out. "Watch it, Jedi. I know where your cabin is on the ship. And you-" she moved her glare to the Captain next to her, "I will not hesitate you blow you sky-high."

"I'd like to see you try." Rex challenged.

"Oh yeah?"

"May I remind you that we are in the middle of a warzone?" General Kenobi remarked.

"They've got their own warzone." General Bundi commented, eyeing the two, who were glaring daggers at each other. (It was actually slightly humorous, considering the fiery redhead was about a head shorter than the Captain.)

"Oh dear." Kenobi sighed.

* * *

Camilla crouched behind Skywalker. The trooper next to her received a message and nodded to the General. That meant the attack was starting. Why had she volunteered to go with Skywalker? Oh yeahhhh…. She had wanted to be wherever the Captain wasn't. How stupid and impulsive of her. Oh well. Too late to back out now.

She followed behind Skywalker as he lead the squad forward, deflecting shots that came at him. Camilla shot anything that moved, hitting her target every time. She ran as fast as she could while dodging lasers and trying not to die.

They reached their destination, continuing to fire at their enemies while the Jedi threw their droid poppers. The tanks blew up the shield and the ships landed successfully. The remaining Geonosians surrendered.

Camilla frowned and slung her gun over her shoulder. "Wait, just like that?"

"Yep." Ahsoka said.

"After all the trouble it took to actually get here, they just went down in less than five minutes?" Camilla asked, slightly confused.

"Yep."

Camilla blinked at the young girl.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just feel like somewhere, someone played heroic music and we magically triumphed." Camilla admitted.

Ahsoka tilted her head to consider it. "Well, they should play heroic music all the time. Seriously, we need a break."

"Also, why didn't we just heavily bomb this place from the sky?" Camilla asked. "The Geonosians are on the opposing side, so you guys wouldn't have a problem just bombing the land around it to damage the fortress that way, right?"

Ahsoka blinked, further considering the woman's words. "I think Master Skywalker just wanted to look cool as he blew things up," The girls shared a small chuckle, "Speaking of which-" Ahsoka spotted her Master and darted off to speak with him.

Camilla smiled to herself and turned to watch the injured men get loaded onto the ships.

"You're not going with them?"

Camilla glanced at the Captain out of the corner of her eye. "Nope." She stubbornly fixed her gaze forward.

"Why not? There's no reason for you to be sticking your neck out for anyone other than yourself." Rex asked.

"Well I feel like blowing something up," Camilla dismissed, hiding her true intentions, "And I can't do it legally anywhere but here."

"Hilarious." Rex dryly stated. After a brief period of silence, he sighed. "You're not half bad with a ship," he admitted, "And you're a decent shot. We were lucky to have you fighting with us today."

Camilla blinked in surprise and hummed to show her thanks. Then she abruptly punched his shoulder.

"Ow! Jeez, lady, what's your problem?" Rex demanded.

"It's how I show gratitude!" Camilla snapped. "Now shut up and don't tell anyone that I'm grateful you don't completely hate me!"

Rex stared at the confusing woman from behind his helmet. Just what went on in her head? He probably didn't want to know. "You are the strangest woman I've ever met." he admitted.

Camilla shot him a devilish grin. "You haven't met me yet, soldier boy. Just you wait."

Rex groaned. He was going to be stuck with this woman until he died, wasn't he? Great. Just great.

 **Wow what a long chapter. I can't believe it actually went on for that long! But thanks for reading it all the way through! :)**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter- keep your eye out for a new one coming soon! And as always, I'm looking for songs to use in my future chapters so send me a link if you have a recommendation!**

 **~StrongandFree**


	4. Burn Brighter

watch?v=K450pVeMb84 \- Burn Brighter by Lansdowne

 **Here's the next chapter! :) Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Star Wars or the song.**

 **~StrongandFree**

Camilla examined her blaster, eyeing the lingering dust with a critical eye. She let out a noise of irritation and started cleaning it again. This thing was so old that one day it was going to backfire on her and get her killed. She needed a new one soon.

"Songbird," Captain Rex called, approaching her. "The General wants to see you."

Camilla looked up from her weapon and frowned. "What for?" she asked cautiously.

"Didn't ask. Come on." Rex stated curtly. Camilla rolled her eyes and stood, brushing the dirt off her legs, following the Captain to Skywalker. "You should probably get a new blaster soon," Rex advised, "That one looks like it's about to fall apart."

Camilla shifted her blaster protectively. "I couldn't get rid of it! My blaster and I have been through alot together." She didn't want to admit that he was actually right.

"A bad weapon is going to get you killed." Rex deadpanned.

"I think you're more likely to get me killed." Camilla scoffed.

"Hey, I was trying to be helpful!"

"I don't need your help! I've looked after myself just fine so far! I'm not a child!"

"Well then excuse me, m'lady." Rex said sarcastically.

Camilla scowled and was about to retort, but was interrupted. "Can you not aggravate my soldiers?" Skywalker asked, walking over with another person who was clearly a Jedi. She seemed like a rule follower to Camilla.

Camilla rolled her eyes. "Don't interrupt conversations, Skywalker. It's rude. And don't call me m'lady." She gave the Captain a final glare, who returned it.

"This is the smuggler you spoke of?" The female Jedi asked.

Camilla stiffened, and steam practically shot out of her ears. "I am not a smuggler!" She scowled at Skywalker.

He shrugged and discretely smirked at her. "Yes. She's here at the request of Senator Amidala."

"I see," the female Jedi said, scrutinizing the fiery redhead. "So if you aren't a smuggler, what is your occupation?"

Camilla crossed her arms. "I'm a performer." she grudgingly stated. Rex raised an eyebrow. That was not what he thought she'd say.

"What, like a dancer?" Skywalker probed. "That must pay well. Especially when-"

Camilla had to restrain herself from slapping him. "I'm not that kind of performer!" she shouted loudly, drawing a few brief glances from the other troops. She lowered her voice and growled, "And I don't sleep with people for money, so cast that thought out of your head before I break your skull."

There was a period of awkward silence.

"I think you two will get along quite well." the female Jedi finally decided. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Jedi Master Luminara." She bowed her head slightly.

Camilla blinked in surprise. "Uh… It's nice to meet you, Master Luminara. I'm Songbird." She awkwardly nodded her head as well. Rex discretely chuckled at her uncomfortableness. Camilla stomped hard on his foot in retaliation.

"Once again, please don't aggravate my men." Skywalker gave Camilla a condescending look. "We're about to begin our assault on the factory. You won't be with us."

Camilla narrowed her eyes. "Why not?"

"Because you're reckless and impulsive and you have an issue with following orders."

"Are you sure you aren't just describing yourself?" Camilla challenged. "I'm not your puppet, Skywalker, you can't tell me how to act."

Skywalker narrowed his eyes at her. "Listen, you may think you're all that, but I can tell you that you have just as high a chance of dying as any of us."

"I'm not stupid, Skywalker, and I'm no stranger to death." Camilla argued. "I know that you don't trust me, but I also know that you trust Padme." Skywalker scoffed. Camilla frowned and tried again. "Padme trusts me. She wouldn't have sent me here if she didn't think I wouldn't be able to help." He didn't look convinced. "We're all fighting this war, just on different fronts. I've been fighting just as long as you. Let me fight on your front today. Please."

Skywalker still didn't look convinced. Luminara glanced at him then looked back to Camilla. "Fight beside me today, Songbird." Camilla was just as surprised as Skywalker.

"What?" he demanded.

"She has a good heart." Luminara explained, "And a good heart is difficult to find in this war. And you're just as impulsive a fighter as she is." She ignored the scowl Skywalker sent her way and walked towards the troopers, gesturing for Camilla to follow her.

Camilla couldn't stop the smile that broke out on her face and quickly fell into place behind the Jedi Master. So she had one person who was willing to trust her. Hopefully she didn't screw anything up too horribly.

* * *

Who's stupid plan was it to march up to a droid factory with no cover? It would have been so much easier to send a small squad to plant explosives and then leave quickly. Why didn't they just do that instead?

Camilla had almost suggested it, but Skywalker was looking especially cranky and she hadn't wanted to feel the other end of his lightsaber. So she stood just behind Luminara as they all marched to their deaths. The droids almost immediately started marching out the doors of the factory.

"Here come the droids," Skywalker announced, "Everyone steady. _Steady._ Keep marching."

"You don't need to repeat it a thousand times. We can all see the _wave of mass destruction_ that's _coming right at us._ " Camilla snarkily replied. She was awarded an irritated look and a scowl for her good efforts.

"I hope the Padawans have made it past the bridge by now." Luminara mused, staring at the never ending lines of droids.

"That's a lot of droids." Skywalker realized. Camilla almost responded, but Luminara beat her to it.

"Well it is a droid factory," she said, letting out a small laugh.

"As long as we can destroy them faster than they can make them, we'll come out on top." Skywalker said confidently, taking out his lightsaber.

Luminara chuckled. "I love your simple logic, Skywalker." She also took out her lightsaber.

"I don't." Camilla grumbled, aiming her blaster at the droids. The droids began firing at them, taking down several troops. Camilla dodged a laser and fired at the enemy, watching as both sides slowly began to lose troops.

"Look out!" Camilla glanced up and cursed. The stupid Geonosian bugs had been lying in wait and were now hitting soldiers from behind. They were being attacked on two fronts and they had no cover. Perfect.

The battle raged on. Camilla could tell, at a glance, that even with the Jedi they were outnumbered. They wouldn't win this fight unless someone started taking out the Geonosians. With that in mind, Camilla ducked behind a rock and starting shooting the bugs out of the sky. A few other soldiers with the same idea took cover near her and joined the frenzy.

Many people say that their senses become dulled with the heat of the battle. That with the endless rage of lasers firing at them, their comrades constantly dying around them, they start to crack. To break. This is not true.

Fear does not dull your senses; it enhances them. Everything around you becomes sharp with color. You can hear every sound. Every scream. Every explosion. You can taste the dirt in your mouth and feel the sharp sting of the dust on your arms. It is as if your senses are being overloaded with information. Too much information. Too many bodies falling around you. However - you feel completely, utterly, numb.

Camilla felt the numbness when the man next to her hit the ground and stayed there. She knew that later, someone would mourn for him. She was not that person. She couldn't mourn at that time. Camilla grit her teeth and continued to hit the Geonosians out of the sky. She was determined to burn a hole right through the chest of every single one of those bugs.

"Rex! A little help here!" Camilla glanced in Skywalker's direction. Her irritation levels increased ever so slightly. It just had to be the droids with the shields, didn't it? She scowled and started to climb the rock she had been hiding behind.

"Hey! Rust bucket!" She pulled an explosive out of her belt and chucked it at the droids. They promptly exploded into bits of broken machinery, giving Camilla a feeling of immense satisfaction. The Republic cannons took down the remainder of the droids, clearing the path temporarily. Emphasis on temporarily.

The factory's doors opened again and a number of tanks rolled out. Camilla slid down the rock and landed next to the Captain, who was directing the cannons on where to fire.

"Steady, steady..." he was saying. Camilla crossed her arms. He sounded just like Skywalker. "Fire!" Maybe not. Camilla's arms uncrossed when she realized that the cannons were having no effect on the tanks.

"Sir, nothing could withstand that." Rex said, dumbfounded.

"Ray shielded." Camilla said at the same time as Skywalker. She started to direct a scowl at the Jedi, but stopped when she felt a familiar sinking feeling in her gut. Something was wrong.

"Get away from the cannons!" she shouted. At the same time, the droid tanks started to fire right at their position. Camilla pulled a man who had tripped to his feet and quickly tugged him away from the fiery debris. Everyone took cover behind the large rocks as their walkers were destroyed.

"Rex, tell the men to fall back!" Skywalker ordered.

"But- sir! You can't be asking us to turn tail and run?" Rex asked incredulously.

"I'm not asking you to run, Rex," Skywalker clarified, taking a bag that was filled with explosives, "I want to draw those tanks out onto the bridge."

"I see what you have in mind." Luminara stated, obviously approving of the plan.

"I always come prepared, Master. Let's go!" The Jedi Masters ran off to execute their plan. Camilla sighed. Dang it… she had wanted to blow something else up.

"Fall back!" Rex ordered. The men started running away from the bridge, dodging the explosions that littered the area. Camilla stumbled and nearly fell when an explosion came uncomfortably close. The trooper next to her had the same problem. Camilla quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him unsteadily along.

The bridge finally collapsed thanks to the bombs the Jedi Masters had placed underneath. The tanks fell into the gorge and exploded at the bottom, destroying them. The men cheered and raised their fists to acknowledge the Generals on the other side of the canyon.

Camilla exhaled and leaned against a rock. The Captain seemed to be having an argument with Skywalker through his communicator. "The evacuation ships are arriving," he was saying, "I suggest you get on one."

"What's keeping him?" Camilla asked.

Rex sighed. "The Padawans are still inside the factory. But the bombs are about to go off and we have to move!"

"He's not going to leave without them." Camilla stated, "Unfortunately he's that kind of person."

"I don't want to leave without them either," Rex defended, "We're all willing to stay to get them out. But in a situation like this, sometimes we have to pick the option that will save more lives. The Padawans will find their way out." He shot her an accusatory look. "We don't leave people behind."

Camilla pursed her lips. "Will you stop assuming that I'm a cold-hearted hutt?" she snapped.

"You haven't given me any reason to think otherwise." Rex fired back.

"I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain," Camilla snarled, "but just like you, I've seen people die. Just like you, I've tried to go back and rescue good people who didn't deserve to die. Only unlike you, I don't assume everyone I meet is useless just because they didn't sign up for this damn war!"

"Will you two knock it off?" Commander Gree snapped. The droid factory suddenly exploded, stopping the argument in its tracks. A wave of debris and sand rushed at them, knocking down several unstable rocks and ripping up the ground.

"Get down!"

Camilla was pushed to the ground as the wave washed over everyone. Someone was trying to shield her. She brought her arms up to cover her head to make sure she didn't accidentally get decapitated.

When the wave passed, everyone slowly stood, coughing up dirt and checking themselves for scratches.

Camilla sneezed some dirt out of her nose and pushed herself to her feet. She looked over to whoever had covered her, ready to thank them. It was Rex. She immediately scowled and shoved him away. "I don't need your help!" she snapped, storming away from the prick.

Ships arrived, taking some men over to the Jedi Masters to help move debris, while other men set up temporary medical stations. Camilla saw Rex get on a ship to help the Generals, so she decided to stay and help with medicines. Within half an hour, the medical tents had been set up and the wounded men were being treated.

Camilla awkwardly entered one of the tents. "Can I help in some way?" she asked one of the doctors.

He looked at her uncertainly. "Uh, sure." he finally conceded, "These men here," he gestured to about three men by the entrance and lowered his voice, "They won't make it long. Could you just- make them comfortable?"

Camilla nodded. Her heart sank. She hated to be the one to comfort the men when they didn't even know her. Sure, she was willing to do it, but a stranger shouldn't be the one comforting brave warriors in their time of death.

She walked over to the three men and crouched in front of them. All three seemed to be slightly delirious, but still able to hold a conversation. "Soldiers," she greeted uncertainly.

The one on the left nodded to acknowledge her. The one on the right blinked and the middle one didn't move at all.

"Is uh- is there anything I can do for you?" Camilla asked.

"With all due respect ma'am-" the left one said, coughing as he spoke, "we know we're dying. You don't have to make us feel better about it."

Camilla avoided his gaze. "I know." she said miserably. "I feel terrible that I'm the one talking to you. You deserve a friend; not a stranger." she straightened slightly. "Actually, I might be able to find a friend. Is there anyone you'd like me to get?"

The one on the left shook his head. "I saw all of my squad die. I'll be joining them soon. But Coin and Rock here might still have someone."

Camilla made a mental note of the soldiers' names. "And what's your name?" she asked.

The soldier seemed surprised. "Spike, ma'am."

"Camilla." She smiled at him and turned to the other two. "Is there anyone I can get?" she asked.

Rock, the one on the right, looked at her uncertainly. "H-heads." he finally coughed out weakly. Camilla nodded and turned to Coin. "Smith." he whispered.

Camilla smiled and stood. "I'll be right back." She darted out of the tent. Dashing around people, she found the person in charge of cataloging the wounded men. "Is there a Heads or a Smith in your data?" she asked breathlessly.

The man gave her a strange look, but scanned his data anyways. "Heads isn't in here. Smith… had a cut, but got it treated and left. They're probably over at what's left of the factory."

Camilla thanked him and dashed off again. She borrowed a speeder (promising to return it later) and crossed the gorge to get to the other troops. She asked several men if they had seen Heads or Smith, but they hadn't. Finally someone said that Smith was over by Skywalker. Ignoring the rising urge to punch something, Camilla rushed off in that direction.

Four other people were standing by Skywalker. So they had found the Padawans then. Skywalker saw her coming and gave her a friendly scowl as a greeting. "Songbird. I suppose you've come to demand payment."

Camilla blinked in confusion. "What? No- I just want to know if Smith is around."

Skywalker frowned, and the surrounding people gave her strange looks. "Why?"

Camilla scowled. "I don't have time for this." She stepped onto a rock and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Is there a Smith in the area?!" she shouted.

A trooper glanced over and cautiously started to make his way to her. "I'm Smith," he said uncertainly. "What do you need me for?"

"Great, you're here," Camilla exhaled, "Do you know a Heads?"

"That'd be me, ma'am." said the trooper right behind her.

Camilla almost grinned at her good luck. "Great. I need both of you to come with me. I'm…" she looked down. "I'm afraid it's not good news."

The two men exchanged glances from behind their helmets. "What is it?" Heads asked.

"Your companions - Rock and Coin? They asked me to get you. I'm so sorry, but you have to get to them now. This will be your last conversation with them."

"Not Coin…" Smith said, head already hanging.

"I'll take you to them. Hurry!" Camilla led the two men away and back to the medical tent with the three dying soldiers.

"They're holding on for you." Spike informed as they entered. Camilla sat by Spike and listened as the brothers had their last conversations.

Coin died first. Within the minute, Smith was closing his fallen comrades eyes and mourning his loss.

Rock was laughing when he died. Heads told a half hearted joke to lift his friend's spirits and ended up crushing his own.

Camilla sat by Spike until he closed his eyes and let himself join his brothers. He was smiling.

With a heavy heart, Camilla picked herself off the ground, allowing the soldier's bodies to be taken away. She left the medical tent with her head bent and her thoughts blank. Good men.

"It's Songbird, right?" Camilla lifted her head and made eye contact with Heads and Smith, who were waiting outside of the tent.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Smith shook his head. "Thank you for getting us. Not many would."

"Anyone would," Camilla disagreed, "You're brave soldiers fighting for your Republic. So many people owe you their lives."

"I wish everyone thought like you, Songbird," Heads sighed. "It's good to know that we do something good at least."

Camilla smiled at them. "Don't sell yourself short. Everyone knows about your sacrifices and bravery. It's an honor, for me, to have had the opportunity to fight alongside you in this battle." She stuck her hand out. The men nodded back at her gratefully and shook her hand before heading off to complete their jobs.

Camilla sighed and wandered off. Her mind was spinning for reasons she couldn't quite pin down. She sat by a rock and leaned against it, closing her eyes.

"Aren't you getting on a ship?"

Camilla opened her eyes and eyed Captain Rex. "I feel like we had this same conversation earlier."

"Yes," the Captain agreed, sitting next to her. "But the answer might not be the same."

"You really want to get rid of me, don't you?" Camilla demanded, already ready for the fight that was certain to follow.

"Not exactly," Rex said, surprising her. "I just came to- apologize."

Camilla blinked in surprise and raised her eyebrow at the Captain. "You say that like it physically hurts you." she dryly stated.

He looked like he was about to say something, but stopped. Sighing, he removed his helmet and placed in on the ground between them. "Look, I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. I didn't- don't- have the right to judge you when I haven't bothered to get to know you in the first place."

Camilla shifted her feet uncomfortably. "I- I guess I can say the same." she grudgingly admitted.

Rex looked relieved that she hadn't started up another fight. "And uh- I'm sorry for your loss." he added, "Whoever it was."

Camilla tensed, but then forced herself to relax. "And I, your loss, Captain." she acknowledged.

He nodded, accepting her condolences. "I'd like to try and work together. If we can manage to do so without shooting each other."

Camilla laughed. "So you do have a sense of humor!" she teased, then sobered slightly. "I'd… like to try that too."

Rex stuck his hand out for her to shake. "Truce?" he asked uncertainly.

Camilla looked at his hand for a second. "Truce." she confirmed, shaking his hand. Then she punched his shoulder. "But you're still a zounderkite."

"What does that even mean?"

 **Yay! Another chapter!**

 **I'm trying to update every weekend and so far I think I've been doing pretty good. Please leave a review and let me know what I could be doing better. I'm always on the look out for songs to use, so please let me know if you have a good one!**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **~StrongandFree**


	5. Move Like a Soldier

watch?v=ThQOgaw6i70 \- Move Like a Soldier by Kristina Maria

 **I actually found this song a bit ironic since it has the line about hijacking the brain… yeah that's basically the only reason I chose it. XD This time the song is more metaphorical for the worms than anything- I apologize in advance, but it's still a really good song!**

 **I don't own Star Wars or the song. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **~StrongandFree**

Camilla huffed and glared at her notebook. This rhythm was not working for her. Maybe if she switched the lyrics around? No, the lyrics were fine. She had spent a lot of time on those words, she wasn't about to change them now. The rhythm would have to go. Or maybe-

She groaned and massaged her temple. Oh the struggles of a musician.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" A trooper asked uncertainly.

"No…" Camilla groaned. She shook her head. "Actually yes, I'm just having an internal crisis. How are you?" She examined the trooper. He was the one with the yellow armor she had seen talking to Rex earlier.

He seemed surprised by her question. "I'm alright." They fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Camilla chewed on her lip, then stuck her hand out for the man to shake. "Songbird," she introduced.

He glanced at her hand for a second before taking it. "Cody."

"Nice to meet you, Cody. Are you heading out after the sandstorm?" Camilla asked.

"Yes ma'am. Are you?"

Camilla shook her head and sighed. "No. I've been confined to this room until further notice."

Cody blinked in surprise. "Why?" he asked.

"I think it's because I've upset Skywalker. The other Jedi Masters want to make sure I don't get myself 'accidentally' stabbed by a lightsaber." Camilla stated casually.

"Uh…"

"No, it's because I'm officially in charge of you and I'm not heading out after the sandstorm." Rex corrected, walking over to join the conversation.

Camilla huffed. "I don't see why you were placed in charge of me. I don't need someone to be my babysitter."

"Believe me, I'm equally thrilled." Rex deadpanned.

Camilla stuck her tongue out at the Captain childishly. He retaliated by hitting her upside the head lightly.

Cody looked between the two, raising an eyebrow slowly. "Well you two seem close," he commented.

"We're not," they instantly denied.

"I'd shoot you if given the opportunity." Rex told her.

"The feeling is mutual, Captain." Camilla said dryly.

"Are you two at it again?" Skywalker sighed, approaching the small ground and crossing his arms in disapproval.

"If you wanted to stop us from fighting, maybe you shouldn't have assigned the Captain as my babysitter." Camilla remarked.

Skywalker ground his teeth together and fought a rapidly approaching scowl. "We'll be heading out soon, Cody. Be ready. Rex, just- make sure she doesn't blow anything up."

"Yes sir!" Cody saluted the General.

Camilla stared at Skywalker as he walked away. "What, does he think I actively tinker with explosives when other people are around?"

"So you still play with explosives, but just not around other people?" Rex clarified.

"The only thing I do with explosives is throw them at my enemies." Rex took a large step away from the redhead.

Cody shot one more uncertain look at the two. "I'm off then." he said cautiously.

"Good luck." Rex told him.

Cody spared one more glance at the confusing woman. "You too."

"I'm not that difficult," Camilla protested. "See you later, Cody. Have fun." She frowned as Cody turned and made his way out of the room. Jeez, why was everyone acting like she was a walking stick of dynamite? She really wasn't that impossible. Only when she tried to be.

Camilla turned back to her notebook and glared at the offensive rhythm. That was the only impossible thing right now.

"I do have better things to do than to watch you all the time," Rex said, "Are you good here, or do you need me to stay and hold your hand?"

Camilla rolled her eyes. "I think I'm perfectly capable of sitting by myself, thanks. Go and play Captain, soldier boy. I don't have anything to blow up at the moment so you don't have to worry."

Rex scoffed dismissively and walked away. Camilla was left alone with her thoughts and jumbled rhythms. Sighing, she crossed out the old rhythm and started from scratch.

* * *

The three Generals came back with Poggle about three hours later. Only four men returned out of the twenty that had set out. Camilla scowled when she saw how few men returned. And that damn bug that was gloating because of their deaths. She had half a mind to punch his trachea in.

"You look like you want to punch something," Rex commented, approaching her.

Camilla continued glared at Poggle as he was escorted onto the ship. Her arms were crossed firmly over her chest. "I do," she grumbled, "but unfortunately I think it's illegal."

"Only if you get caught," the Captain said.

Camilla raised her eyebrow at him. "I never took you for the rebel type, Captain. Aren't you a 'by-the-book' kind of person?"

"When you work under General Skywalker, nothing is 'by-the-book'," Rex grumbled. Camilla snickered at his irritated tone.

"Hey Songbird!" Camilla's head swiveled around and her amusement was instantly replaced with irritation.

"What do you want, Skywalker?" she sighed.

"Would you like to accompany the Padawans on a trip to a medical station? Master Windu's troops need supplies and we have to deliver Poggle to Coruscant." Skywalker flashed a smile that read, 'I am absolutely trying to get rid of you in the nicest way possible so I look good in front of all these other Jedi.'

"You're just trying to get rid of me, aren't you?" Camilla asked suspiciously.

"Yes." Skywalker deadpanned, "I'm also trying to make sure you don't 'accidentally' damage our prisoner before we reach Coruscant."

Camilla shrugged. "Fair enough. When do I leave?"

Skywalker blinked. "Wait, just like that? No argument?"

"I dislike being around you just as much as you hate me, Skywalker. If you're giving me an opportunity to avoid you, then I'm definitely taking it." Camilla smiled mischievously.

He shrugged, as if to say, 'fair enough'. "Take care of the Padawans, Songbird. If they get hurt, I'll come after you."

"Understood." Camilla rolled her eyes at the Jedi as he walked away. Honestly. As if she was that irresponsible. "Well, Captain, I suppose I might be seeing you at a later date. It was nice not being shot by you." She waved over her shoulder as she walked away. It actually wasn't that bad working with the Captain. She had a feeling they would see each other soon anyways.

* * *

Maybe she should have gone with Skywalker. Sitting on a ship and doing nothing was about as fun as a mission debriefing. At least a mission debriefing had talking. Everyone was either asleep or patrolling a lower level of the ship. Camilla sighed. She might as well make her way to the mess hall and see if anyone else was around.

The white halls were way too quiet. It wasn't a peaceful quiet. The atmosphere on the entire ship was tense. Camilla frowned and stepped a little lighter as she made her was to the mess. Something was about to happen.

Then shots went off. (Called it.) Camilla sprinted the rest of the way and came in just in time to see Ahsoka and Barriss put their lightsabers down. At her entrance, they reignited and the two troopers standing by them turned and raised their weapons.

"Hey!" Camilla cried indignantly, ducking back behind the door to take cover. "What's with you guys?"

"Songbird?" Ahsoka asked cautiously. "Come out without your weapon and we won't attack. We just need to be sure of something."

"If you think I'm going to stupidly walk into a room where everyone is pointing a weapon at me then you're even dumber than I would be. I have no interest in being shot by traitors." Camilla spat. She heard weapons lower and lightsabers turn off.

"Sorry!" Ahsoka hastily apologized, darting around the corner to see her, "We were just attacked by two troopers so we're a little on edge."

Camilla cautiously forced herself to drop her defensive stance and stand away from the wall. "Oh. My bad. I heard shots and I ran."

"That's what we did," one of the troops chuckled, "Instead of a battle we got threatened by Jedi. Not pleasant; remind me never to get on a Jedi's bad side."

Camilla nodded in agreement. "So what's the situation? Do we know how many traitors there are?"

"No," Barriss said, "but I can't get ahold of the bridge."

"We need to get up there!" Ahsoka said. "We need to find out what's going on!"

"But these two will be coming around any minute." Barriss argued.

"Havoc can watch them until we check on the bridge." one of the troopers said.

"I can check the barracks and see if anything's going on back there." Camilla offered.

"Ok, let's go." Ahsoka declared. They ran out of the room and in the direction of the bridge. Camilla watched the small group turn the corner, nodded to the other trooper, and sprinted back towards the barracks. Peaceful mission. What a load of bantha fodder.

* * *

Camilla managed to get back to the barracks without running into anyone, which may or may not have been a good thing. There was also no one at the barracks. Just a bunch of empty shells.

Frowning, Camilla leaned over and cautiously poked one of the shells with the tip of her blaster. It was a strange yellow color and had a thin layer of dirt covering it. Dirt like on Geonosis. And the crack in the top looked suspiciously like it had been made by something on the inside.

"Aww man…" Camilla whined. "I bet some little parasite got on board and made babies. Karabast. Kriffing damn it, I bet we're going to have to take care of these things, aren't we?" She sighed and tried to contact Ahsoka with her communicator. "Hey, Ahsoka? Ahsoka?"

"What is it, Songbird?" Ahsoka whispered back. She must be hiding somewhere.

"There are these little shells in the barracks and I'm pretty sure they're eggs," Camilla explained. "I think there's a parasite on board or something. It might be the reason why those men went nuts."

"Yeah, it's a worm that crawls up your nose and infects your brain."

Camilla blinked. "It does what now?"

"It crawls up your nose and infects your brain," Ahsoka reiterated, "I think most of the men on board have been infected."

"Well that's just great," Camilla said sarcastically. "Do you have a plan to get them out of the brain region?"

"No," Ahsoka admitted, sighing, "Barriss and I split up and I'm headed to the comm-center to warm Master Fisto."

"That's good. We can't let these things get loose." Camilla agreed. "I'll see if I can meet you there. Songbird out." Camilla peered out into the hallway to see if the coast was clear. No sound from either end. Camilla turned left and headed to the comm-center, careful not to let her footsteps echo against the ground. She really didn't want to kill any infected soldiers.

The way to the comm-center was relatively clear, Camilla only had to duck into a side room once when two soldiers passed without suspicion. No one was in the comm-center when she finally got there. The door on the other end was open and there was glass spread across the floor. Oh kriff… Where was Ahsoka?

Ignoring her common sense, Camilla darted out the other open door to see if she could find Ahsoka. She had to skid to a halt and quickly duck back into the comm-center to avoid being spotted by the soldier at the end of the hall. (Should have listened to common sense…)

Camilla pressed herself against the wall and held her breath as the soldier walked by, pausing outside the door. Camilla tensed and slowly began to reach for her blaster. The soldier took a small step towards the room. Camilla's hand wrapped around her blaster. The seconds seemed to stretch themselves.

Shaking his head, the soldier moved on and continued down the hallway. Camilla exhaled and let go of her blaster. That had been a very long and unnecessarily tense moment. Her commlink beeped, startling her.

"Songbird, can you hear me?" Ahsoka's whispered voice came through her commlink.

"I can hear you," Camilla said, "What happened to the comm-center? I was a little worried."

"Barriss has been infected," Ahsoka explained, "but I know a way to stop the worms. I have to rupture the cooling system and there's a lot of soldiers around that area. Could you…?"

Camilla sighed. "I'll distract them."

"Thanks, Songbird. We'll be at the medical station soon and we need to keep these things contained. I'm out." Ahsoka ended the conversation. Camilla exhaled with a huff. So now she had to play bait. Fun!

* * *

Playing bait was not fun. It was very very not fun. Essentially, all Camilla had done was walk confidently through the halls of the ship, yell: "Hey stupid!" at the soldiers in front of the cooling system's room, and book it in the other direction. Yeah, she probably should have picked a better strategy. Because now there were six angry, brainwashed, soldiers chasing her and trying to _shoot_ her.

Camilla yelped as a shot came a little too close to her ear and zipped by her, destroying part of the wall. She ducked away from the sparks and continued her mad dash through the ship's halls. Then her already bad luck took another wrong turn.

Two soldiers were at the end of the hall she was running down, aiming their blasters at her. "Oh come on!" Camilla protested. "I'm not shooting at you guys!" she skidded to a halt in the middle of the hallway. "That's bad sportsmanship!"

The soldier that had been in the lead while chasing her approached holding one of the strange eggs. He was speaking in the strange chattering way the Geonosians did.

"Please stop talking like that," Camilla said, backing away from him to buy herself some time, "It's going to give me nightmares and I really don't appreciate that." Two of the soldiers grabbed her from behind and held her in place. "I also don't appreciate being held against my will and having weird worms shoved at my face. Just so you know."

Then the lights flickered and steam wafted out from the vents. Ahsoka had finally gotten around to shutting down the cooling system.

"Ahsoka, you have the best timing." Camilla declared, twisting her arm away from one soldier and punching the other in the face. She resumed her mad dash through the halls only now trying to avoid the freezing steam that was blasting everywhere. Her movements were getting slower as her body gradually froze.

The ship suddenly tilted, throwing Camilla into a wall. The few soldiers still following her fired. Camilla cried out when one of the shots hit her shoulder, but she scrambled to her feet and continued running. A vent cover that had fallen to the ground tripped her up and sent her crashing to the ground.

No one else was following her. She had done her part like Ahsoka had told her to. Now would be a good time to rest. The steam blasting directly on her wasn't so bad. It was actually quite warm. Yeah. It was a good time to rest.

* * *

"Oi. Wake up." Someone flicked her nose. "Wake up, you stubborn idiot."

Camilla opened her eyes and bolted upright, grabbing the person's wrist. "What the-"

"Woah, calm down there." Rex soothed, cautiously pulling his wrist out of her grasp.

Camilla blinked in confusion. "Captain? What are you doing here? On that note, where am I?"

"At the medical station," Rex answered, "General Skywalker came to see Commander Tano, so I figured I'd stop by and see if you were dead. Unfortunately I've been disappointed."

"Ha ha." Camilla rolled her eyes and shifted herself. "So why is my arm in a sling?"

"That's also why I wanted to see you," Rex shook his head at her, "You do realize that you should make it a goal to _avoid_ being shot, right?"

"You're just upset because it wasn't you."

"Yes I am."

Camilla tried to kick him, but he easily dodged. "Zounderkite." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Idiot," Rex retaliated.

"That's literally what I just said,"

"Wait, so zounderkite- means idiot?" Rex pulled a face. "In what language?"

Camilla raised a finger and opened her mouth to respond. "Uh…" the finger dropped. "I… don't know?"

Rex pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course you don't. In any case, I can see you're unfortunately still breathing so I'm going to leave before I 'accidentally' fire my gun off in this room."

"Good. Leave me alone, you strange heathen." Camilla rolled her eyes again at his retreating figure.

"By the way Senator Amidala wants you to contact her. And she's not happy." Rex smirked when he saw Camilla pale.

"Oh no." Camilla was left alone with the sinking feeling of dread. "Padme's gonna be pissed."

 **Another chapter up! I almost missed my weekly deadline with this one- I'm in a place where the Wi-Fi connection is spotty at best and my teachers have decided to slam everyone with homework. Fun!**

 **But I got it up for you guys!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and you can be sure that Camilla will be joining the 501** **st** **in the near future. ;)**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter and let me know if y'all have any good songs I can use to outline my next chapter around.**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **~StrongandFree**


	6. Courtesy Call

watch?v=IevsaST5LOE \- Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch

 **I don't own Star Wars or the song. Enjoy! :)**

 **~StrongandFree**

Leaving the briefing room, Anakin realized something. "Blast," he groaned.

"What is it?" Obi Wan asked.

"I'm going to pilot a small crew onto Grievous' command ship, but no one's going to be on the ship to make a speedy get away in case something goes wrong," Anakin frowned.

"Something always goes wrong," Obi Wan agreed, "Why can't you use one of the pilots?"

"They're all needed in the air battle, and none of them have trained to make a hyperspace jump on the fly," Anakin's frown deepened. He felt bad for talking about his men like that, but he knew if he got injured or if something went wrong (which it always did) they'd need a backup pilot to make an unplanned hyperspace jump or a skilled escape. Someone crazy enough to accept the mission and confident with their abilities.

"I think I have someone," Anakin concluded, "but I really hope they say no."

Obi Wan just raised an eyebrow curiously.

* * *

"Sir, I don't see why I had to come along," Rex sighed, "She might not even be here."

"It hasn't been that long since Geonosis," Anakin stated confidently, "and technically she's still supposed to be working for us. Trust me, she'll probably be here."

"I still don't see why I have to come," Rex grumbled under his breath. Anakin reached up and knocked on the apartment door.

A gold droid answered quickly. "Oh! Master Anakin how wonderful to see you! It's absolutely dreadful! They've been at it for hours!"

Anakin raised an eyebrow at the droid. "What's going on 3PO?"

"Mistress Padme has been arguing with Mistress Camilla about appearances for a very important ball. Mistress Camilla is absolutely refusing to cooperate." C-3PO led the two into the apartment and towards on of the back rooms. As the Captain and the Jedi approached, they heard shouting coming from behind the bedroom door.

The door suddenly slammed open and a very pissed-off redhead stormed out. "I won't and you can't make me!" she yelled over her shoulder, sounding extremely childlike.

Padme quickly followed, looking equally irritated. "You are going to this event and that is final!"

"I will not!" Camilla insisted, "I am a musician and I refuse to be put in a room with a bunch of high-class snobby Senators!"

"Well you're going anyways! And you're going to dress appropriately!"

"Make me!"

"I think I will!"

Anakin cleared his throat, drawing both glares to his position. "Have we come at a bad time?" he asked.

Padme took a deep breath. "No, not at all-" she started.

"Yes-" Camilla interrupted.

"How can I be of service, Master Jedi?"

"Kindly go pitch yourself off the roof."

Both women finished their sentences and resumed glaring at each other. Rex had to clear his throat in order to hide a laugh, and it seemed like his General was in a similar predicament.

"If I might ask," Anakin started, "What seems to be the problem?"

"My dear friend here is refusing to dress appropriately for a very important event and it's frustrating me," Padme explained, huffing angrily. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I refuse to wear that instrument of torture," Camilla deadpanned, "I would rather put up with trigger happy and pissy over there than put it on."

"What is it you're required to wear, Ma'am?" Rex asked, amusement shining in his eyes. He was enjoying Camilla's frustration far too much for his own good.

"A dress," she spat.

"Don't females enjoy dresses?" Anakin asked.

Camilla scowled at him. "Dresses are foul, disgusting, and sexist devices used to make females look like pin up dolls for the sole purpose of being ogled at by males. I refuse to wear one."

"You're being ridiculous, Camilla," Padme sighed.

"I agree with the Senator," Rex said, trying his best not to snicker (he was failing miserably), "I think it's a wonderful idea."

Camilla switched her glare to the Captain. "I will shoot you," she deadpanned.

"Camilla!" Padme scolded.

Anakin cleared his throat. "Actually, Senator," he said in his best 'negotiating' voice, "Could we borrow your friend for a mission? We need a pilot and this way she won't have to wear this… foul and disgusting instrument of torture."

Rex had to cough again to avoid laughing, while Camilla nodded approvingly at Anakin's word choice.

"Very well Master Jedi," Padme consented, sending a glare Camilla's way.

"Excellent!" Camilla clapped her hands together. "What are we doing?"

"We're taking down General Grievous," Anakin said bluntly. Both women blinked in surprise.

"Was not… expecting that.." Camilla said slowly.

"Get used to expecting the unexpected," Rex advised, "This is the 501st we're talking about."

"Good to know."

* * *

Camilla settled comfortably into the pilot's seat of the ship. "I'll jump when we receive the command ship's coordinates," she said.

The female Jedi, Adi Gallia, eyed her uncertainly. "This is the pilot you spoke of?" she murmured to Skywalker.

"She's the only one crazy enough," Skywalker sighed.

"You mean besides you?" Gallia challenged.

Skywalker frowned. "Yes besides me. I've never actually seen her in action before so hopefully she's as good as she says she is."

"Of course I am, Skywalker," Camilla snorted, "and I can hear every word you're saying."

"I think that's the point, Ma'am," Rex muttered.

Camilla shot him a dirty look. "Call me Ma'am one more time and I'll kick you off the ship," she threatened.

"You won't be kicking anyone off the ship," Skywalker stated sternly.

"You gave me the pilot's seat, Skywalker," Camilla said, "Where I come from, the pilot gets to pick who stays on the ship and everyone else shuts their mouth."

"Well we do it differently here," Skywalker said slowly, trying not to lose his patience with the frustrating woman in front of another Jedi, "So you will not be kicking anyone off of this ship."

"Receiving coordinates," Rex informed, interrupting them.

"Excellent," Camilla settled her hands onto the controls.

"How close are you going to get to Grievous' ship?" Gallia asked, eyeing her again.

"Close," Camilla smirked, "I'd hold onto something if I were you."

"I should have done this," Skywalker sighed.

"You'd be doing the exact same thing," Camilla rolled her eyes and sent the ship into hyperspace. "Don't worry. This'll be a breeze."

"Isn't that what most people say right before something goes wrong?" Rex pointed out.

"I thought it was 'I have a bad feeling about this'," Camilla fired back, "and when I say it'll be easy, it usually means I'm about to do something crazy. So you have nothing to worry about, Captain," she said cheekily. Then she glanced at their coordinates. "Oh and by the way we're coming out of hyperspace."

Any complaints about how close she was getting died when she harshly pulled the ship out of hyperspace and immediately had to veer sharply to the right. This action was followed by a barrel roll to the left to avoid a cruiser and a up-and-over motion that got them underneath the command ship. Camilla docked the ship upside down and powered it down. "See?" she said triumphantly, "Was that close enough for you?"

"Any closer and we'd be flying down the hallways," Gallia said grumpily.

"Eh. Next time," Camilla shrugged and threw a wink at the Captain. "You enjoyed it, yeah soldier boy?"

"You're as crazy a flyer as the General," Rex groaned, trying to keep the contents of his stomach down.

"I think I could have done it without the barrel roll," Skywalker grumbled, poking his head in the back to make sure everyone was ready to leave.

"But then it wouldn't have looked as cool," Camilla said proudly. Rex hit her upside the head as he left the ship. Camilla tried to trip him, but he was already gone. She frowned and followed everyone off the ship, poking her head out of the improvised entrance Skywalker had made. "So what am I doing?" she asked.

"Staying here with Rex," Skywalker ordered, "We need you to be ready at a moment's notice to get away on the ship."

Camilla sighed, "I thought I was going to blow something up," she whined.

"Blow something up on our way out, pyrohead," Rex muttered.

"You're no fun, Captain," Camilla sighed, sitting on the edge of the tube.

"With all due respect, Ma'am," one of the men said, "We do our job. We don't have much time for 'fun'."

Camilla frowned. "Please don't call me ma'am," she groaned, "It makes me really uncomfortable. It's just Songbird. What's your name?"

"Uh- Jesse." Jesse appeared to be taken aback by her question.

"Nice to meet you, Jesse. What about you guys?" she directed her question at the other two men.

"I'm Hardcase," one introduced.

"Kix. I'm the team's medic," the other said.

"Cool," Camilla said, smiling warmly at the three.

"Why are you so much nicer to them than you are to me?" Rex grumbled.

"Because they're being nice to me," Camilla stuck her tongue out at him, "and your personality makes me want to punch you."

"You are an incredibly childish person," Jesse observed.

"Indeed I am," Camilla agreed, "and it seems like you guys have to deal with me for the time being."

"Aw, we don't mind. Right guys?" Hardcase asked. They all shrugged halfheartedly and resumed looking around the halls.

Camilla sighed and started swinging her legs back and forth. Already bored out of her mind, she pulled out her notebook to start working on another rhythm. She had too many random rhythms jotted around the pages; she should probably start organizing them. Tapping her pen against her cheek, she turned a few pages, trying to find a blank one.

"Songbird?" Jesse asked.

"Hmm?" Camilla hummed, not looking up from her messy scribbles.

"Why are you fighting with us?" Camilla frowned and looked at Jesse in confusion. "I mean, you weren't cloned like us and from what we've been told you have a career. So what made you decide to fight with us?"

"Do you not trust me or something?" Camilla asked, only half teasing.

"It's not that," Kix stated, backing his brother up, "we're just having a hard time understanding why you would needlessly risk your life."

Camilla shrugged and glanced down at her notebook again. "I'm repaying a debt," she said simply, "I won't betray you guys. Trust me on that much, if anything."

"We trusted you enough to get us here, didn't we?" Hardcase pointed out.

"I guess so." Camilla smiled at them. Footsteps echoed from one of the hallways and immediately guns were pointed in that direction. Camilla quickly put her notebook away and pulled out her blaster. Everyone relaxed when they realized it was just Skywalker with Eeth Koth.

"Songbird, prepare the ship," Skywalker ordered, "We need to make ourselves scarce." Camilla gave him a lazy salute before dropping into the ship. She sat in the pilot's seat and powered the ship up.

"Where are we headed?" she asked, waiting to program coordinates for the hyperspace jump.

"We need to wait for Obi Wan's signal to make sure he has a way to get away," Anakin said, sitting in the copilot's seat (an action that look physically painful for him). His communicator suddenly beeped.

"How convenient," Camilla grumbled, undocking from the command ship.

"Anakin, come in," Kenobi's voice said, "We're in a bit of a tight spot and we need a way off of Grievous' ship."

"There's a hangar near your position. Make your way there and we'll pick you up," Skywalker stated. Camilla immediately steered the ship in the direction of the hangar. She had to take a five second detour in order to avoid a large fire, but she was able to pull into the hangar easily enough.

"I'm not going to land it all the way," she informed, "Let me know when everyone's on."

"Clear!" Rex informed less than ten seconds later. Camilla immediately closed the ship's ramp and sped out of the hangar, twisting the ship sharply to the right in order to avoid a bit of debris that had fallen off the command ship.

"Well that was easy enough," she commented. Kenobi entered the cockpit with Gallia, both of them frowning. "I spoke too soon, didn't I?" Camilla sighed.

"Pilot the ship to the _Resolute_ ," Kenobi ordered, looking very tired, "I need to speak with Admiral Yularen." Camilla ignored the Jedi's conversation with the Admiral. She had been told that after she was done piloting for the mission, she would be taken back to Coruscant. That probably wasn't going to happen.

Sure enough, after she landed the ship, Kenobi turned to her and sighed. "I'm terribly sorry, but would you mind lending your services for a while longer? I'm afraid we can't go back to Coruscant at the moment."

"You guys act like I'll throw a fit if I don't get back there right away," Camilla teased, "You realize how much I hate that city, right?"

Kenobi relaxed a bit. "Well that's one problem taken care of."

"So you won't mind going down to the surface with Obi Wan?" Skywalker quickly asked, seeing an opportunity to get rid of the irritating redhead.

"I guess not…?"

"Great! I'll let Pa- Senator Amidala know." Camilla was left alone in the cockpit of the ship. She was once again mentally kicking herself. Did she really have to volunteer to get herself killed at every opportunity? Where was her common sense when she needed it?

 **A bit abrupt of an ending (sorry) but I plan to get the next chapter out in less than a week rather than at the usual update time.**

 **Please review to let me know how to do better and how you think the story is going so far!**

 **See y'all soon!**

 **~StrongandFree**


	7. Embers

watch?v=5si7w3uS9tU - Embers by Owl City

 **I'm sorry I missed my date for updating! I promise I have a good excuse: I went back and edited all the chapters I had already posted, so you should go check those out. (Seriously, I rewrote the entire of chapter one. So appreciate me :P)**

 **I actually split this chapter in two because it got to over 6,000 words… But in my defense this is like my favorite episode and I love and adore the Lawquane family with all my heart. I couldn't just spit 6,000 words on you guys though so I split it. Now you only have to deal with just over 3,000 words. :) Have fun!**

 **I don't own Star Wars or the song**

 **~StrongandFree**

Camilla mindlessly trailed after Kenobi as he exited the cruiser and started giving orders to his men. He had told her to follow him and then proceeded to ignore her while she followed him around. (He probably just wanted to keep an eye on her - Camilla had a sinking suspicion that everyone still thought she was going to turn on them and kill everyone.) Captain Rex was also following the General, so she got to deal with his irritating presence.

"Instead of scattering our troops looking for escape pods, we should head towards the wreckage of the landing transport first," Kenobi said, jumping onto a walker.

"Can I ride a speeder?" Camilla called from the ground. Kenobi looked back down at her. "I'm not a Jedi; I don't have magical jumping powers like you," she deadpanned.

Kenobi sighed. "Rex, take your men and prepare them for a scouting mission. Take Songbird with you but don't let her ride by herself. Anakin said she's destructive."

Camilla glared up at the Jedi with her hands on her hips. "I don't need a babysitter!" she protested. Beside her, Rex was mentally kicking her. He knew he would be the one to have to ride with her. Great. Just great. He just couldn't get a break, could he? Why couldn't he have been assigned a nice person to watch?

* * *

Camilla awkwardly perched on the back of the speeder, still upset that Rex hadn't let her drive. She knew how to handle a speeder thank you very much. Rex drove around on the speeder checking in with different people and overall being very boring. "Can we blow stuff up yet?" Camilla groaned.

"No," Rex deadpanned. "You realize you have the attention span of a child." It wasn't a question.

"Yes I do," Camilla agreed.

Rex sighed. He pulled the speeder to a stop next to the General's walker. "Sir, the cruiser's returned to orbit. Any sign of Grievous?"

"I believe we've found Grievous' ship." Kenobi frowned. It didn't seem like anyone would be at the crash site. They approached the ship cautiously, but when no droids began firing at them, they started to search the crash site.

Camilla was once again told to 'stay put' as Rex went to talk to the General. Camilla huffed angrily. She understood that she wasn't militarily trained like the soldiers were, but she still had experience. She could do other things besides sit, stay, and fly.

Rex returned quickly with Jesse, Hardcase, and Kix. "We're going on a scouting mission," he told her, jumping onto the speeder. "Unfortunately you have to come with because I have to watch you."

Camilla scowled. "You guys act like I'm a ticking time bomb."

"No, everyone just really doesn't want you around," Rex deadpanned, purposely driving over a large bump.

Camilla tightened her grip on the back of the speeder as the speeder jerked and flew off the ground for a few seconds before hitting the ground again roughly. "You're trying to throw me off!" she accused. She could feel Rex smirking, the smug nerfherder.

"I'm not doing anything," he said innocently, "we're just on uneven terrain."

"This is payback for when I flew the ship, isn't it?" Camilla yelped again as they went over a particularly large bump and she nearly flew off. She was forced to grab onto Rex in order to avoid smashing against the rocks. "You're totally doing that on purpose! None of the others are having problems!"

It turned out to be a good thing that she was facing Rex as she shouted at him, because otherwise she wouldn't have noticed the red dot trained on Rex's forehead. Her eyes widened. "Sniper!" she warned, shoving him forwards in an attempt to get him out of the line of fire. The blast hit his shoulder and sent them both flying off the speeder.

Camilla tried to roll so her shoulder would take most of the impact but that turned out to be a bad idea. Her body slammed into a large rock, knocking the wind out of her. Her chest constricted tightly and her body convulsed as she tried to cough oxygen back into her lungs. When air rushed back into her body Camilla curled into a ball and groaned. That had not been pleasant.

She swore when she tried to push herself to her feet. Her wrist protested and a sharp jolt of pain ran up her arm. "Are you alright, Songbird?" Kix asked, briefly glancing her way before turning back to his Captain.

"Fine," she hissed when another jolt of pain echoed in her wrist. "Is he-?"

"No, but it's bad."

"How bad?" Jesse asked, rushing over.

"Pretty bad," Kix admitted, "I need to remove his armor to see the full extend of the damage."

"Those snipers might have called for backup," Hardcase pointed out, "Unless we want to start getting picked off one by one, I suggest we find better cover first."

"Is there a farm somewhere?" Camilla asked. "We could ask if we could take shelter on their property for a bit."

Jesse glanced over at the eopies that had started to gather around them. "Those critters are domesticated," he pointed out, "I believe we're already on farmland. Let's go find ourselves farmer's homestead."

* * *

They found a farm easily enough, but when they arrived, a Twi'lek immediately opened the door and pointed a gun at them. "We want no trouble here," she said, analyzing the group.

Jesse held his hands up in surrender. "Easy with that weapon, Ma'am. We're here as friends."

"State your business," she ordered.

"Our Captain's been hurt," Hardcase explained, "We need-"

"I'm no doctor, so just-"

"We have a medic, ma'am," Jesse interrupted, "We just need a place to tend him overnight."

Two children peered around the woman. "Who's-"

"Get back inside both of you!" the woman said, irritation in her tone. Camilla made eye contact with one of the kids and smiled at them. She smiled back as her younger brother complained to their mother. The woman ushered both her children back inside before sighing. "There are some benches out back in the barn. It's the best I can do."

"That'll be fine, ma'am. Thank you." The woman put her gun down and nodded at the group as they passed. Her eyes fell on Camilla and she frowned.

"Why are you with these soldiers?" she asked.

"Well their Captain has been assigned my babysitter so by extension these guys got stuck with me too," Camilla awkwardly shifted on Hardcase's speeder. The woman nodded, but was still frowning. She thankfully didn't ask any more questions.

Camilla awkwardly sat in the corner of the room, writing in her notebook, while Kix patched Rex's wound up. Unfortunately her wrist would protest sharply anytime she moved it too far in any direction so she was stuck writing incoherent scribbles.

"You should get your wrist bandaged," Kix called from the other end of the room.

"You should focus on the patient you already have," Camilla winced again when she accidentally moved her wrist. "How did you know about my wrist? Some sixth sense that only medics have?"

"Yes." Kix deadpanned. Camilla nodded uncomfortably and resumed her scribbles. That had not been the answer she was expecting.

Rex suddenly groaned just as Kix was finishing with the bacta patch over his wound. "What? What happened?"

"Commando droids took a potshot at you," Hardcase explained, "That would have gone straight through your heart had it been two inches to the left."

"Would've gone straight through your head if they had better aim," Camilla muttered. Luckily no one heard her comment.

"I can't move my arm," Rex said, trying to sit up.

"You have some nerve damage," Kix informed, helping him up.

"Understood. Now patch me up and let's get on with it," Rex ordered. Camilla pinched the bridge of her nose. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

"Sir, you're in no condition. It will heal, but it'll take time," Kix patiently explained.

"We're getting under way, Kix," Rex snapped, "That's an order."

Camilla chucked her pen across the room and hit the side of Rex's face. "You've just been shot, you idiot!" she scolded, "You can barely move by yourself, let alone ride a speeder. So shut up and listen to your medic!" She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"I don't think hitting him with pens is going to make him heal any faster," Jesse pointed out, picking up her pen and tossing it back. Camilla winced when she caught it with her bad hand, a fresh wave of pain sending bolts of electricity along her nerves.

"Sir, as the team medic, when it comes to the health of the men, including you, I outrank everyone," Kix stated, sending a small glare in Camilla's direction, "So I respectfully order you, sir, to get some-"

"Excuse me," the Twi'lek woman entered the barn, holding a plate of fruit. "If there's not enough-"

"That's plenty," Hardcase said, walking over to the woman, "Thank you, uh-?"

"Suu," the woman answered. A ball bounced into the barn and floated under the planks Rex was on. "I told you to stay in the house!" Suu scolded, but she didn't sound as upset as she had before.

"I couldn't help it mom, it got away!" the girl protested, grabbing her ball. When she straightened up and made eye contact with Rex, her head tilted sideways. Rex eyed the child uncertainly. "You look like my daddy," the girl said, confusing all the soldiers in the room.

"Shaeeah," Suu said with a warning tone, "Don't bother the soldier. Now get inside with your brother."

"Yes mom," Shaeeah sighed. On her way out, she glanced at Camilla. She blinked at the redhead for a few seconds, startled Camilla. Was she supposed to say something to the kid? Why was she being stared at? Did the kid have something to say? Was something about to happen?

Camilla awkwardly half waved at the little girl. Shaeeah looked down bashfully. "You're really pretty," she mumbled. Camilla's mouth opened partially. What?

"Not as pretty as you," Camilla said the first thing that popped into her mind. She gave Shaeeah what she hoped was a reassuring smile. The girl giggled and skipped out of the barn. Camilla's brown furrowed when she left and she bit the end of her pen uncertainly.

"My husband's away delivering our first harvest," Suu stated, "Do you require anything else?"

"No, thank you," Hardcase stumbled over his words a bit, "Suu." The Twi'lek woman nodded and left the barn.

Kix finished bandaging Rex and approached Camilla, gauze in hand. "Your wrist needs to be wrapped," he said. Camilla just hummed in response, staring at her notebook.

"Loth cat got your tongue?" Jesse teased.

Camilla shook her head. "I think that's the first time someone's called me pretty," she mused. She then shook her head quickly. "Meh. Not a big deal. What did you say about my wrist?" She choose to ignore whatever looks were being sent her way.

"It needs to be wrapped," Kix reiterated, gently grabbing her wrist and wrapping the gauze around it. "Probably not broken, but it's definitely badly sprained. There's a bit of bacta on the gauze that should help it heal quicker but don't move it too much."

"Sure," Camilla consented. Hardcase put a blaster next to Rex.

"Resume the search without me," Rex said dejectedly. "Jesse, you're in command. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Jesse asked.

"Songbird can stay behind and watch him," Kix commented, finishing up with Camilla's wrist.

"Wait, what?" The Captain and the redhead immediately exclaimed, already shooting glares the medics way.

"You won't be much help to us with a bad wrist," Kix explained, completely unfazed by the death glares he was receiving (must be a medic thing), "and technically the Captain has been assigned to keep an eye on you."

Camilla groaned and put her head in her hands. "That's-" she broke off and hissed in pain when she accidentally moved her wrist too far.

"My point has been proven," Kix deadpanned, "And did I not just say you shouldn't move your wrist?"

"Oh you definitely said. I just chose not to hear." Camilla scowled at the medic.

"Well that explains a lot," Rex muttered.

"Like what?" Camilla snapped.

"Like your short fuse, for one."

"I'll have you know that my ears are in perfect working condition. However I do tend to find it hard when I have to listen to your irritating voice all the time!"

"I'm the one who's just been stuck with you!"

The three uninjured soldiers quietly backed away from the arguing duo.

"Just back away slowly… Maybe they won't notice we're gone until it's too late," Hardcase muttered. The three slowly backed out of the barn then practically sprinted to their speeders before taking off. Just don't get involved in the argument. Just don't get involved…

* * *

Camilla ended up storming outside and 'keeping watch' outside the barn. She couldn't stand being around the Captain for extended periods of time. Why had Skywalker assigned him to watch her? Probably out of spite. Zounderkite.

Camilla sighed and leaned against the side of the barn, watching the sun set on the horizon. Suu happened to pass at that moment, leading the eopies into the barn. She didn't say anything on her way in but when she came out she sat next to the redhead.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Suu asked.

Camilla nodded slowly. "I haven't seen a sunset in years."

Suu chuckled. "With this war going on, you tend to move too quickly to appreciate the things that are truly beautiful."

"The war has ruined all that is beautiful," Camilla monotoned.

Suu frowned and scrutinized her. "What are you running from?" she suddenly asked.

Camilla startled. "Excuse me?"

"You have the same eyes my husband does: The eyes of someone running. What are you running from?" Suu inquired.

Camilla tensed. _"And here we have a lovely specimen, gentlemen! It's not everyday you find a female like this one!"_ Camilla blocked it out. Block it out; block it all out. "Memories," she simply responded, locking the roaring crowd away in a box.

Suu sighed and shook her head. "Aren't we all," she said sorrowfully. Then she stood and brushed herself off. "My family will eat when my husband returns. You and the Captain are welcome to join us," she invited, "That is, if your Captain is awake."

Camilla raised an eyebrow and peered into the barn. Apparently Rex had fallen asleep on the table. She snorted and grinned mischievously. "Don't worry. If he's not awake by then, I'll figure something out."

Suu wisely didn't question what she meant and walked back to her house. Camilla glanced at the sunset one more time, decided it was a waste of time, and stood to walk the area around the barn.

It became dark sooner than she expected, but she surprisingly didn't feel tired just yet. The rotations must be shorter on this planet. The abrupt clatter of a weapon hitting the inside of the barn wall startled her. Immediately she was sprinting towards the barn door and pulling out her blaster.

"Hey you!" she called, pointing her blaster at the standing figure. She had to pause when she realized he had very similar features to Rex. "Uh…"

"You're a clone," Rex accused.

The man lowered his staff. "So I see the war has finally made its way out here. I guess I can expect a visit from some droids soon."

"What's your number and rank?" Rex demanded.

"My name is Lawquane," the man smiled slightly, "Cut Lawquane. And I'm just a simple farmer."

"You're a deserter." Camilla was startled at the amount of malece Rex said that sentence with.

Cut chuckled and leaned away from Rex slightly. "I like to think I'm merely exercising my freedom to choose. To choose not to kill for a living." He flicked the barn lights on.

"That is not your choice to make," Rex hissed, "You swore an oath to the Republic. You have a duty."

"You're right, but it's to my family."

"Are you seriously considering turning him in?" Camilla accused Rex.

Cut glanced in her direction. "Wait, so you're accusing me of being a deserter, and yet she's here?"

"What do I have to do with anything?" Camilla demanded, crossing her arms angrily.

"Well aren't you two-"

"No! Nope!" Camilla and Rex immediately protested.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little," Camilla gagged, "I would rather be tortured to death than have any relationship with soldier boy here."

"Relationships are forbidden for clones," Rex agreed. He also felt slightly sick to his stomach. There was one thing the two could agree on: They weren't terribly fond of each other. "Which means we can't have _families_."

Cut raised an eyebrow. "So do you still plan to turn me in?"

"If he does I'll kick his sorry-" Camilla had to stop herself as two children ran into the barn.

"Daddy!" Shaeeah cried. "You're home!" Cut chuckled and picked his daughter up, hugging her tightly.

"Look what I drew you, dad!" the boy said proudly, showing off his rudimentary drawing of a Twi'lek.

Cut smiled and rubbed the top of his son's head. "That's great, Jek."

"I see you've met," Suu commented.

"He looks just like you, daddy," Shaeeah stated, "I told him!"

"Oh? You did, huh?" Cut smiled as Shaeeah nodded her head rapidly. "I was just making our guest, Captain- What's your number?" He raised an eyebrow at Rex. Camilla pursed her lips to stop a snicker from escaping.

"Rex. I also have a name, believe it or not."

"You can call him Captain Zounderkite though," Camilla teased.

Rex glared at her. "Songbird, I swear-"

"He was injured," Suu wisely interrupted. "His men brought him here. I told him he could stay the night."

"Of course he can. We never turn away those in need, do we?"

"No, we always help anyone we can," Jek responded, grinning at his dad.

"Right," Cut agreed. "So how did you get stuck here?" he asked, turning to face Camilla.

"I got ditched," Camilla grumbled, "Also the Captain has been assigned my babysitter so I go where he goes. Unfortunately."

Cut allowed himself to smile at her comment. "You two look hungry," he stated.

"No, I'm fine. I'll stay here," Rex denied.

"No! You have to eat with us!" Jek pleaded. "Please!"

"Please?" Shaeeah echoed. Camilla chuckled at the kids' antics. They were so adorable.

"They're never going to stop until you say yes," Cut stated, smiling as well.

"No, really-"

"Just suck up your pride and say yes already," Camilla rolled her eyes. Stubborn idiot.

Rex sighed in defeat. "All right." The kids cheered and started to rush out of the barn.

"You're coming too, right?" Shaeeah asked, grabbing Camilla's hand. A jolt of panic shot through the redhead's brain.

"Uh-" The small hand resting in hers felt so different. When was the last time a child had looked up at her with large, hopeful eyes, instead of bleak ones? "I guess..?"

Shaeeah grinned and began pulling her towards the house. "Jek! The pretty lady's going to join us!"

 **Aaaannnddd cut! We'll see all of you next week with- I'm just kidding, I'm posting the chapters at the same time.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

 **~StrongandFree**


	8. Embers Part Two

watch?v=5si7w3uS9tU - Embers by Owl City

 **Here's part two! I'd like to take this moment and give a shoutout to all the people that reviewed and gave me great advice on how to make this story better! Thanks!**

 **I don't own Star Wars or the song**

 **~StrongandFree**

Camilla offered to help Suu with dinner, but the Twi'lek woman refused, instead telling her to keep the kids busy. When Suu called to say dinner was ready, Camilla discreetly shoved her blaster under the kids' nightstand. Jek had been trying to play with it.

"Please teach me how to fire your blaster!" the young boy was pleading, "Please?"

"For the millionth time: No," Camilla sighed as she sat at the family's dinner table. "You are not my child so I can't afford you getting an injury."

"But I'm a big boy!"

"Don't bother Miss… Songbird…" Suu scolded.

"Is that really your name?" Shaeeah asked, looking up at the redhead with big eyes. "Birds are pretty!"

"Um, no- my name is actually Camilla… but I'm usually called Songbird."

"Why?" Jek asked, taking a large bite of his food.

"Because only my friends call me Camilla." Camilla accepted the plate Cut handed her, thanking him with a small smile.

"We're your friends, right?" Shaeeah asked.

Camilla hesitated. "Of course."

"Then can I braid your hair?"

"Braid- what? Why?" Camilla stared at the little Twi'lek girl. These children continued to surprise her with their seemingly random questions. It was like they had this innate ability to jump from topic to topic spontaneously.

"She's thought about it too, haven't you, Camilla?" Cut suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Camilla finally tuned into the conversation the men had been having.

"A life outside of the Republic," Cut clarified.

"Oh, actually I'm fighting with the Republic willingly… sort of." Camilla uncomfortably stabbed at the food on her plate.

Cut blinked in surprise. "Really? What for?"

"I owe a debt," Camilla responded stiffly.

"Must be one hell of a debt," Cut raised an eyebrow at her, "What happened?"

Camilla's brow furrowed. "That's a very personal question."

"Well you are in my house," Cut pointed out, "That's a rather personal space, don't you think?"

"I could step outside if you want," Camilla nearly snapped, reminding herself to keep her temper in check around the children.

"No, no, I'll back off. But seriously, if you weren't repaying a debt, what would you be doing?"

" _Keep both of your eyes open… You'll never hit the target with your eyes shut."_

Camilla took a deep breath. "I- I don't know. I suppose I'd just go on with my job."

Something on her face must have told Cut he was getting too personal, because he wisely backed off and let her remain in her comfort bubble to resume his talk with Rex. Camilla stared at the food on her plate. A nagging feeling was tugging at the back of her mind.

" _A life outside the Republic…" "This war is your life, little Songbird. This is how you will grow up."_

No! Camilla clamped down hard on the whispering voices in her mind. It was too dark to be thinking those thoughts.

"Miss Camilla," Shaeeah said, tugging on her elbow, "Will you play with us some more?"

Camilla glanced at Shaeeah's wide eyes and Jek's hopeful face. She found herself smiling once more. "Sure. You guys go hide and I'll come find you, alright?" The kids cheered and dashed outside. "Unless you need help with the dishes?" Camilla asked, glancing briefly at Suu.

"It's fine, go on." Suu chuckled at the way Camilla's eye lit up, like she was a child.

"I'm coming to find you!" the redhead announced, following the kids outside. They squealed happily and darted away, leaving Camilla to chase after them.

Cut waited until he was sure the woman wouldn't come back inside before turning back to Rex. "Why is she really fighting?" he asked.

Rex frowned. "Songbird is… complicated. This is only her second mission with us actually." He sighed. "I know she has close ties to Senator Amidala and was briefly trained as a pilot but that's about it. I really don't know much about her."

"Maybe you should," Suu suggested, "I had a conversation with her earlier. She's running from something. Something very heavy that's weighing her down." Squeals of laughter came from outside as Camilla started tickling Jek.

"What's the point of trying to get to know someone who's just going to get killed later?" Rex asked. "And she won't be working with us for long anyways."

"The point is to understand that you're not alone," Cut said sharply, "We're all fighting in this war and we've all lost something. If you isolate yourself, you're never going to make it."

"But she's unpredictable. She doesn't follow orders and she picks a fight the second she's given an opportunity," Rex argued.

"That's her way of coping," Suu said gently, "People deal with grief in different ways."

Rex frowned. "But to trust someone who's not my brother-"

"I trusted Suu," Cut argued, "and it was the best decision I've ever made."

"Don't forget it," Suu teased.

Rex glanced out the window to where Camilla was being tackled by both children. His frown was somewhat lessened when he saw her wide grin. It was probably the first time he had seen her with a smile that wasn't sarcastic. He couldn't deny that she was an interesting person; one that he wasn't quite ready to know. At least, not yet.

* * *

Outside Camilla finally caught up to Jek. "I got you!" she declared, tickling the small child mercilessly.

"Sh-Shaeeah!" Jek squealed, wiggling in an attempt to escape the redhead.

"I'll save you, Jek!" Shaeeah called, grabbing onto her brother's hand.

Camilla let the girl pull her younger brother away. "Come back here, you!" she said loudly.

"You can't hurt us!" Shaeeah declared, pushing the woman over. Jek joined in, both children tackling Camilla to the ground.

"Oh no!" Camilla declared dramatically. "I've been defeated! Argh!" She put her hand against her forehead and collapsed, acting as if she had died.

"We've defeated the monster!" Jek cheered. "Yay!" Shaeeah and Jek giggled and plopped down on Camilla's stomach.

"Oof! Get off me you little rugrats!" Camilla abruptly sat up and tried to tickle them again. They squealed loudly and dashed into the cornfield. "I'll get you!" She followed the sound of laughter as she ducked under giant leaves and moved past stalks. Suddenly the laughter died, dousing the cornfield in silence.

Camilla's smile wavered. "Shaeeah? Jek?" Unconsciously she began to reach for her blaster. Her fingers closed on empty air and she cursed herself. She had left it in the kids' bedroom so Jek wouldn't play with them. Her hand instead wrapped around a knife handle hidden in her boot. The kids had to be around somewhere.

Two shrieking kids practically appeared out of nowhere and nearly ran her over in their mad dash to get away from something.

"Gah!" Camilla recoiled, but calmed slightly when she realized it was only the kids. "What's going on?" She knelt to look them in the eye. Both were panicked.

"There's-"

"Monsters-"

"With glowing eyes-"

"In the field-"

"There was a big egg-"

"It wasn't my fault!"

Camilla was immediately preparing herself for a fight. "Get back to the house," she ordered, "Run and don't look back. I'll cover you. Tell your dad I left my blaster under your nightstand. No go- as fast as you can."

The kids nodded and darted past her. Camilla pulled her other knife out of her boot, wincing as her wrist bent too far. That was going to be a problem. Her grip tightened on the handle anyways.

Heavy footsteps echoed from somewhere to her left. Camilla crouched down and slowly crept over. Peering through the corn stalks, Camilla's heart sank. Commando droids. At least twenty. They must have come from one of the escape pods on Grievous' ship. Great. Perfect. What else could go wrong that night?

Camilla exhaled. She couldn't let them get to the house. The kids wouldn't stand a chance. Suu might be able to take out one or two, but she wasn't a trained soldier like Rex or Cut. And Rex was injured. Camilla chewed on her lip. The odds were not in her favor.

She waited until one of the droids had its back to her, then she jumped on its back and stabbed at the wiring that kept its head attached. It was easily destroyed but now the other nineteen knew they were under attack. They turned and began firing at her. Camilla rolled off of the destroyed droid and disappeared into the cornfield, making sure to head away from the Lawquane house.

At least half the droids followed her. Good. Cut and Rex could probably take care of ten commando droids. Nine for her. Camilla ducked and narrowly avoided a shot that would have embedded in her shoulder. She turned and threw her knife at the droid, adrenaline coursing through her veins.

She charged at the droid and yanked its blaster out of its hand, sending an array of lasers at the advancing droids. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Some managed to duck and returned fire. One of the droids suddenly grabbed her from behind and wrestled the gun out of her grasp.

Camilla twisted and punched the droid in the face with her free hand, which just happened to be her bad hand. She hissed and punched the droid again, stabbing it with her other knife. Four.

The remaining droids surrounded her. Camilla took them by surprise by launching at one and tackling it. She rolled so it was on top of her and took the blaster fire from the other droids. Three. Camilla pushed the destroyed droid off of her and into one of the other droids.

Camilla yanked her knife out of a droid's eye socket and threw it at one of the standing droids. The other began firing at her and she had to dive to one side to avoid being hit. A burning sensation in her leg alerted her that one of the lasers had found its lucky mark. She hissed in irritation.

A droid's decapitated head was conveniently lying where she dove. The head was quickly scooped up and chucked at the droid that hit her. With the droid now stunned, Camilla yanked its blaster out of its hands. Two. One. Zero. She hit the last of the droids right between its eye sockets, leaving a sizzling hole.

The droids finally destroyed, Camilla dropped the blaster on the ground and slowly retrieved her knives. Her fist was throbbing from when she had unwisely punched the droid. Kix was going to kill her. She glanced down at her leg; a hole where the laser had penetrated her flesh was rimmed red and smoking.

"Stupid droids," Camilla grumbled. She glared at the corpses. Just for good measure, she picked up a blaster again and fired three more shots into the remains. "Stupid- Idiot- Scrap head!" There. That felt much better. The blaster clattered back to the ground as Camilla painfully made her way to the Lawquane house. Hopefully she wouldn't find corpses.

* * *

Camilla was greeted with a gun in her face as she stepped out of the corn field. Her knife was immediately prepared to throw at the person's face. Then she relaxed. "Cut? Are you OK?"

Cut lowered the gun when he saw she wasn't a droid. "Yeah. We took the rest of the clankers down. How many did you get?"

"Ten," Camilla said proudly, sliding her knives back into her boots.

Cut groaned. "I only got six."

Camilla laughed. "I guess that means I win."

"I guess." Cut glanced at her hand (which was now a dark purple and twice its normal size). "That looks pretty bad," he commented.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Camilla rolled her eyes. Worry suddenly stabbed through her. She hadn't see anyone besides Cut yet. "Is everyone-?"

"They're fine," Cut reassured, "The kids are worried though. I was told to go find you. For a second I was worried I might come back with a body."

Camilla scoffed. "Oh please. When I die, it's not going to be at the hand of a mindless clanker."

Cut didn't try to contradict her. "Why don't we get you inside," he offered, "Rex is worried too."

Camilla raised an eyebrow. "No he isn't," she dismissed, "He wants to shoot my brains out."

Cut rolled his eyes and slung her arm over his shoulder so she could move slightly faster. "When you didn't come back with the kids he nearly charged after you himself."

"Probably to make sure I died. Besides-" Camilla was cut off when Shaeeah and Jek burst out of the house and ran towards her.

"Miss Camilla!" Shaeeah exclaimed, wrapping her tiny arms around her tightly.

Jek tugged on her cloak. "You're OK!" he said happily.

Camilla smiled and hugged them with her free hand. "Hey kids; I'm glad you're safe. Did you help your dad defend the house?"

"Yeah! Those mean robots didn't stand a chance!" Jek cheered.

Cut chuckled. "They sure didn't. Why don't you kids let your mother know she needs to get the first aid kit. Miss Camilla did something funny to her hand." The kids eagerly nodded and dashed off.

"You're very lucky," Camilla complimented. "They're great kids."

Cut nodded. "Thank you." He helped her the rest of the way to the house and let her sit by the ruins of the dinner table.

Suu handed him some bacta patches and bandages. "Thank you, Camilla." She smiled at the redhead.

Camilla smiled as well. "I can do it," she offered, trying to take the bandages from Cut.

"How're you going to wrap with only one hand?" Cut denied her the bandages and started to wrap her purple hand. Camilla sighed in irritation, but let him wrap her hand. At least now it wouldn't be throbbing as bad.

"You're an idiot." Camilla's head snapped up to see Rex sitting across the room.

"Why thank you, Captain. Please tell me what I did wrong this time," Camilla rolled her eyes and decided to ignore his pissy attitude. Picking a fight suddenly seemed like a bad idea in front of children.

"You punched a droid," Rex deadpanned, "You know Kix told you not to use that hand, right?"

"It had escaped my notice," Camilla dryly stated.

"And you left your blaster behind."

"I didn't want the kids to play with it at dinner."

"So you left it in their bedroom?"

"Was it helpful?" Camilla grinned as Rex pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Why do you argue like mom and dad?" Shaeeah asked innocently.

Cut snorted and then cleared his throat. "They aren't like mommy and daddy, sweetheart," he said, trying not to laugh, "They're just friends."

"Friends isn't really the right word," Rex said, "I think 'reluctant acquaintances' is closer."

"I think technically we're 'worst enemies that have been partnered together against our will and have been forced not to shoot each other even though we really want to'." Camilla summed up.

"Yeah, that works too."

* * *

In the morning Cut and Suu lent two eopies for Camilla and Rex to use. Camilla gave Shaeeah and Jek a hug and made them promise not to play with anymore strange 'eggs'.

"Captain," Suu asked uncertainly, "Are you going to turn my husband in?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, it's my duty," Rex sighed.

Camilla scowled and immediately pulled her blaster out.

"But in my condition I probably won't remember any of this," Rex continued quickly. Camilla blinked in surprise and (reluctantly) put her blaster away.

"Thank you," Suu smiled and leaned her head on her husband's chest.

"You're still a deserter, Cut," Rex stated, "but you're certainly not a coward."

Camilla tuned out whatever Rex said next. She smiled at Suu and shook hands with Cut. "Thank you for letting us into your home."

"Thank you, Camilla. You helped protect my children. That- that means more to me than words can express." Cut nodded respectfully at her. "You're… welcome to stay," he offered, "You as well, Rex."

Camilla's eyes widened. "This is your home, Cut," Rex immediately denied the offer, "My family is elsewhere." He mounted the eopie.

Camilla hesitated. When was the last time she had the opportunity for a normal life? A life outside the war? When was the last time she had a family? Never. _This war is your life. This is how you will grow up. There is no room for anything else._ But what if there was?

"Songbird, are you coming?" Rex asked.

Camilla took a deep breath. "Duh," she grinned at the Lawquane family one last time, "Thanks for the offer. Maybe I'll come back and visit some day."

"We'd be glad to have you," Suu said.

Camilla grinned and clumsily tried to pull herself on top of the eopie.

"Need help?" Rex dryly asked.

"No," Camilla huffily replied, "I can do it- my-self!" She finally pulled herself onto the eopie. "Haha!" The saddle suddenly tilted sideways. Camilla flailed her arms around in a desperate attempt to stay balanced. "Eep!"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Rex commented, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes!" Camilla was finally able to straighten in her saddle. "Right then, let's go." She flicked the reins and pretended like nothing had happened.

Rex shook his head and flicked the reins so his eopie would stay in stride with Camilla's. "By the way, were you actually going to shoot me?"

"Which time?" Camilla asked.

"The time five minutes ago!"

"If you were going to turn Cut in, then yes, I would have shot you. Just not in front of the children."

"Did you actually think I was going to turn him in?"

"Maybe. I just wanted an excuse to shoot you."

"I am not against saying we were attacked by droids and you didn't make it."

"Noted, Captain. So who draws the gun first?"

* * *

 ***Extended ending because I adore the Lawquane family and I believe that they should be allowed to live full and happy lives forever and always***

Cut chuckled at the bickering pair as they rode off. "They're a funny duo," he commented to his wife. Suu nodded in agreement.

"Why are they fighting?" Shaeeah asked. "It's kind of scary."

"Because some people fight with people they're interested in to see if they like the person," Suu told her daughter.

Jek wrinkled his nose. "That's weird."

"Yes it is," Cut agreed, "but remember they said they were just friends."

Suu scoffed. "They may be now, but they won't be later." She received several strange looks from her family.

"I doubt it, Suu," Cut leaned over and whispered in his wife's ear, "They seem pretty against each other."

"Just trust me," his wife said confidently, "Call it woman's intuition."

Cut glanced at the retreating duo once more. "I don't know…" he said slowly.

"Cut," Suu said sternly, "Haven't you learned by now that I'm always right? Now come on, we have to fix up the house." She turned and walked back inside.

Cut leaned over and whispered, "Your mother can be scary sometimes too," Shaeeah and Jek giggled.

"I heard that!"

 **The Deserter is officially finished. Yay! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and all the updates I made to the previous chapters.**

 **Please give me feedback as to what I can do better for the future. Thanks guys! Bye! And I will start posting at my regular time again - I missed the deadline this time because I was trying to edit previous chapters so later down the line the story would make more sense. :)**

 **~StrongandFree**


	9. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

watch?v=SJkj3DgW8Y0 \- Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Set it Off

 **AAAHHH! I'm so sorry! I meant to get this chapter out on time, I really did! But it was the last week of school and I was super busy with exams and preparing for summer work! I'm really sorry guys! (please forgive me I'll try not to do it again)**

 **I'll see if I can update twice today to make up for last weeks missed update. And I actually mean it this time, promise. :)**

 **I don't own Star Wars or the song.**

 **~StrongandFree**

Camilla reluctantly trudged alongside Captain Rex and Commander Cody. After (once again) refusing to go to a dinner with Padme, her friend politely suggested (ordered) that she go with Skywalker and Kenobi on an escort mission. She was still dealing with politicians, but at least she didn't have to dress up for it.

"Reporting for escort duty, General," Skywalker announced.

"Anakin, am I glad to see you," Kenobi sighed, shoulders sagging.

"You sound tired," Skywalker commented.

"The peaceful ways of the locals… wore me out a bit," Kenobi confessed, walking towards the Senators' ship.

Camilla frowned. "Wait, but aren't you known for your negotiating skills?"

"Am I?" Kenobi asked.

"Yeah, aren't you usually called in to keep the peace? Why are you, of all people, suddenly tired of peace?"

"Not now, Songbird," Rex sighed.

"I'm asking a valid question!" Camilla protested, "I'm curious!"

"Sometimes it's none of your business," Rex snapped. Camilla pursed her lips, but didn't pursue the matter. Everyone seemed to be on edge.

* * *

"The safety of Duchess Satine is of the utmost importance," Kenobi explained, "The Death Watch will stop at nothing to assassinate her before she pleads her case to the Senate."

"Artoo, use your scanners to probe for any suspicious droid activity," Skywalker ordered. The blue and white droid beeped affirmatively.

"Anything else, sir?" Rex asked.

"No, that will be all," Kenobi dismissed. Camilla obediently raised her hand as the other men walked away. "What is it, Songbird?" Kenobi asked, sounded very agitated all of a sudden.

"Where do you want me?" she asked.

Kenobi frowned, thinking. "Stay by me," he finally decided. "If there's a spy on board, then you may be able to pick them out."

"What makes you say that?" Camilla crossed her arms and frowned.

"You're a spy, aren't you?" Skywalker pointed out, slightly teasing.

"That's not how that works," Camilla protested, "Just because I was trained to be a spy doesn't mean that I can walk anywhere and automatically point out another spy."

Kenobi's communicator beeped, cutting her off. "Yes?"

"The duchess and her retinue requests your presence."

Kenobi sighed. "Very well." He turned and walked into the elevator. Camilla sighed as well and trailed after Rex, leaning against the elevator wall.

"I sense some anxiety from you about the duchess," Skywalker commented, "She couldn't be in safer hands."

"Yes, I know," Kenobi said, rubbing his beard thoughtfully.

"Then why-"

"Never mind," Kenobi interrupted, "It's… all in the past." Camilla raised an eyebrow at the Jedi. It didn't take a Jedi to see that he was distressed.

"Oh, so you're close to her?" Skywalker pressed.

"I knew her," Kenobi stated sternly, "A long time ago." The group was plunged into an awkward silence as the elevator opened and they walked down the hall. Just like when Skywalker's tantrums put everyone on edge, Kenobi's irritation added an extra layer of awkwardness. Kenobi gestured for Skywalker and Camilla to follow him into the Duchess' room when they arrived.

"... stay neutral in this war," the Duchess was saying as the small group entered the room.

"And yet some might argue that the strongest defense is a swift and decisive offense," Kenobi argued. The Duchess frowned and looked down at him with disappointment. Camilla was surprised to see that Kenobi almost looked embarrassed at her disappointment.

"You are quite the general now, aren't you Master Kenobi?" the Duchess said coldly.

"Forgive me for interrupting, Your Highness," Kenobi quickly covered, "I meant no disrespect."

"Really?" the Duchess asked dryly, "Senators, I presume you are acquainted with the collection of half-truths and hyperbole known as Obi-Wan Kenobi." Camilla snorted and rubbed her nose quickly to try and pass it off as a sneeze.

"Your Highness is- too kind," Kenobi stiffly said, shooting Camilla a brief look.

"You're right, I am." Camilla had to cough this time, trying very hard not to snicker. She probably would have burst out laughing had Skywalker not been standing right next to her. It was still a possibility for her to be impaled 'accidentally'.

"Allow me to introduce my fellow Jedi, Anakin Skywalker," Kenobi quickly changed the topic. "And our… informer, Songbird." While Skywalker greeted the Duchess with a bow, Camilla simply nodded her head, still trying very hard not to smile.

The Duchess acknowledged Skywalker and shot Camilla a curious look. "I remember a time when the Jedi were not generals, but peacekeepers."

"We are protectors, Highness. Yours at the moment. We fight for peace," Skywalker disagreed. Camilla blinked. How did that even work? She thought that someone classified as a peacekeeper went around trying _not_ to kill people. Yet the Jedi actively engaged in battles? Did that actually classify as keeping peace?

Apparently the Duchess had a similar train of thought, because she laughed. "What an amusing contradiction."

"What Master Skywalker means is that we are acting at the behest of Your Highness," Kenobi defended, "To protect you from the Death Watch and the Separatists who don't share your neutral point of view."

"I asked for no such thing," the Duchess snapped.

"That may be so, but a majority of your court did," Kenobi pushed, taking a few more steps forward.

"I don't remember you as one to hide behind excuses," the Duchess glared at Kenobi.

"I don't remember you as one to shrink from responsibilities," Kenobi retaliated. The pair continued to glare at each other.

"OK!" Camilla exclaimed, clapping her hands together to diffuse the tension in the room. "I hate to be the peacekeeper, but could we please save the arguments for another time? There's two sides to every argument, and we don't necessarily need to battle them out right now."

"Hypocrite," Skywalker scoffed. Camilla forced a smile to remain on her face as she discreetly attempted to step on his foot.

"I'm certain we all agree with the informant," the Twi'lek Senator added, picking up on Camilla's attempt to calm to room. "Duchess Satine and General Kenobi have proven there are two sides to every argument."

"Indeed," another Senator quickly agreed.

"Now, in regard to the Senate vote, we think-"

The Duchess interrupted the Twi'lek Senator. "I think a multitude makes discord, not good counsel."

"There may be two sides to every argument, but the Duchess only prefers hers," Kenobi muttered.

"Isn't that a given for anyone?" Camilla pointed out. "You're both shutting each other down."

"How is this situation any different from when you argue with Captain Rex?" Skywalker asked incredulously.

"Oh no, we listen to each other," Camilla disagreed, "We just hate admitting when the other person is right so we refuse to back down."

"That's worse than what Obi Wan and the Duchess are doing right now," Skywalker sighed, "I don't see the logic in your argument."

Camilla shrugged dismissively. "To be fair, we don't argue about whether or not an entire planet should be involved in a war."

"Sometimes it's not the decision of the planet," Kenobi said, still obviously steaming from his argument with the Duchess. "And in this case, a Republic military presence is the only sure defense against the Separatists." Camilla sighed. So that was still the topic.

Unfortunately, the Duchess had overheard. "Even extremists can be reasoned with." She stood and angrily began walking towards Kenobi.

"Actually-"

Whatever Camilla had been about to say was cut off when Kenobi started stalking toward the Duchess as well. "Perhaps, if one can be heard over the clanking of their battle droids."

"The sarcasm of a soldier," the Duchess scoffed.

"The delusion of a dreamer," Kenobi said through gritted teeth. Camilla pinched the bridge of her nose. This all seemed like a very blown up lover's spat. Probably not.

"Duchess, Master Jedi," one of the Senators quickly said, "It's been a long trip. I think we could all use a little rest and refreshment." Skywalker took a drink he had picked up somewhere, looking very amused with the whole situation.

"Here, here," the Twi'lek Senator agreed, "Now, let's put aside the politics until after dinner."

"Fine!" Kenobi and the Duchess snapped at the same time. The Duchess pushed past Kenobi and stormed out of the room. Camilla sighed. Lover's spat confirmed.

* * *

Camilla mindlessly trailed after the two Jedi as they discussed Kenobi's past with the Duchess.

"They sent bounty hunter after us," Kenobi was saying. "We were always on the run."

"Sounds romantic," Skywalker commented. Camilla laughed when Kenobi sent Skywalker a look that could only be described as an urge to kill. She shut up when he sent one her way as well.

"A civil war killed most of Satine's people," Kenobi continued to explain as the walked down the hallway, "hence her aversion to violence." Camilla tuned back out of the conversation. She wasn't all that interested in romance stories. They were way too cliche. She followed the Jedi into a room and leaned against the door when it shut.

"As Master Yoda says, a Jedi must not have attachments," Skywalker said quietly. Camilla immediately became interested.

"Yes," Kenobi agreed.

"Why is that?" Camilla asked.

"It's part of the Jedi Code," Kenobi explained.

Camilla frowned. "But why? You're trained by someone for how many years and you're expected to not get attached? That's stupid! What about all the soldiers you fight with?"

"Attachments cloud our judgement," Kenobi sighed, trying to be patient with the redhead, "We can not make an accurate decision on the battlefield if we're worried for those around us."

"But you do worry about those around you," Camilla pointed out, "Otherwise you wouldn't be at the front lines, fighting with your men. You obviously care for their lives and want to make decisions based on what will benefit them. That doesn't count as attachment?"

"Not… technically," Skywalker said uncertainly. Camilla scoffed and crossed her arms. What a stupid rule.

Kenobi's comlink beeped before the conversation could continue. "Yes Captain?"

"General, there's something wrong with Skywalker's astromech," Captain Rex stated, "Scared him real good, sir. I've also lost contact with two of my men." Camilla frowned. There could be an assassin on board.

"I'm on my way down to assist you," Kenobi said immediately, standing.

"I'll go, Master," Skywalker said, "If there's something dangerous down there, the men and I can handle it." He quickly left the room.

"Can I-"

"No," Kenobi interrupted Camilla. The redhead sighed. "I still need you to keep an eye on the Senators, just in case one of them has hired an assassin. Did you notice anything suspicious earlier?"

"Funnily enough I didn't notice much except for a lover's spat," Camilla deadpanned.

Kenobi sent a glare her way before storming out of the room. Camilla allowed herself to smirk before following after the Jedi Master.

* * *

"I beg your pardon, Senators," Kenobi greeted, entering the room where the Senators were eating. "Our men are investigating a situation below deck. I respectfully ask you to wait here until it's settled."

"Please, General, sit with us," the Twi'lek Senator invited, "The food is delicious!"

Kenobi inclined his head and reluctantly sat at the end of the table. "Thank you, Senator."

"What about you, informer?" one of the Senators asked, raising his glass in Camilla's direction. "Would you care to sit with us?"

"I don't think that'd be proper," Camilla declined, trying to be respectful.

"Nonsense," the Senator chuckled, "Please, sit." He smiled.

Camilla's eyes narrowed slightly. He had the smile of a confident man. Someone who had just found out their plans were on track. "I'm sorry, Senator, but I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"Merrik, madame," he continued smiling, "Tal Merrik." Camilla hummed and remained standing.

Kenobi's comlink went off a few seconds later. "Please excuse me." He stood and turned his back on the table, speaking quietly into his communicator. Camilla glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, keeping the Senators in her main field of vision.

"Is everything alright, General?" Merrik inquired.

"Hopefully it's nothing," Kenobi responded.

"What's gone wrong now?" Camilla sighed, pulling out her blaster.

Kenobi's comlink went off again. "Obi Wan! There's assassin probes down here! One made it up the lift!"

"Quickly! Secure the lifts!" Kenobi ordered, igniting his lightsaber and running to the door. The door opened and a large droid crawled through the opening, hitting the guards against the wall and knocking them out.

Camilla fired at the droid twice. Her shots hit two of the droid's legs and stopped it just shy of the Senators. Kenobi vaulted over the droid and stabbed it in the eye. The droid collapsed and fell off the table.

"Well that was lame," Camilla scoffed. Then multiple mini-droids started popping out of the larger droid's head. "Oh come on!" The Senators screamed and started running frantically around the room. Camilla scowled in irritation and began to step on the mini-droids, firing at those that got too close to any of the panicking Senators.

She was about to fire at one when something caught her eye. One of the mini-droids charged at Merrik and the Rodian Senator, and jumped over Merrik to get to the Rodian Senator. Camilla's eyes narrowed as she shot the droid out of the air. Kenobi and the Duchess finished off the last of the mini-droids successfully.

Camilla eyed one of the droids suspiciously. If these ones started spitting out more droids she was going to lose it. It was like a clown car. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one still moving. She quickly grabbed it and picked it up, examining it.

At the same time, Skywalker entered the room and handed Kenobi a data pad. "One of our distinguished Senators appears to be a traitor."

"So our theory was right," Kenobi agreed.

Camilla cleared her throat and stepped up from behind Kenobi. "I think I know who our wolf is. And I know how to expose them."

The Jedi raised their eyebrows at the confident redhead. "Go on," Kenobi consented.

* * *

Minutes later, Kenobi approached the Twi'lek Senator. He had covered the droid instead of just holding it in front of the Senators like Camilla had suggested. (He probably wanted it to be a dramatic revelation.)

"Ah! Dessert!" the Senator exclaimed. "Excellent!"

"This morsel might prove too much even for the legendary appetite of Orn Free Taa," Kenobi said, "Enjoy." He took the cloth off of the droid's case, exposing it for the table. Camilla rolled her eyes when all of the Senators gasped. Was the dramatic reveal really necessary?

"On second thought," the Twi'lek Senator frowned, "It wouldn't agree with me."

"My informant has a theory that our little friend will attack the Duchess and anyone who defends her," Kenobi explained, "Anyone, that is, except the traitor who programmed it."

"Take it away! Please!" Taa begged.

"Obi Wan! This line of questioning borders on torture!" the Duchess protested.

"It's under control," Camilla stated as Kenobi made his way around the table, "It's only torture if you're causing physical and lasting mental harm to the person in question."

"Are you really going to rely on her words?" Merrik chuckled nervously. "It's obvious that your informant is a spy, General! Can you trust her word?"

Camilla turned her steely gaze to the Senator. "You seemed quite willing for me to sit at your table earlier, Merrik. Feeling nervous?"

Kenobi held the droid in front of Merrik. "It seems to like you, Senator Merrik." He smirked triumphantly at the nervous man.

"Really, General, you're quite clever." Merrik slapped the case out of Kenobi's hand, sending the droid flying through the air and onto the table. Camilla pulled out her blaster and fired at it. Her shot missed and hit the rim of a plate the droid was crawling across, sending it flying through the air. Kenobi backhanded it with a platter and knocked it into the service droid.

While Kenobi was finishing off the droid, Merrik grabbed the Duchess and pointed his gun to her head. Camilla aimed her weapon at the Merrik's head. She never missed twice in a row.

"Don't!" Kenobi grabbed her arm and forced it upwards just as the doors closed. Camilla's shot went into the ceiling.

She immediately turned on him. "I was aiming for Merrik!" she protested.

"You would have hit the Duchess!" Kenobi snapped, already running after Merrik.

"There's no way I would have missed!" Camilla argued, following the Jedi down the hallway. "His head is too big!" They came to a split in the hallway.

"Blast!" Kenobi cursed. "We don't know which way he went!"

Camilla shot him a strange look. Then she rolled her eyes and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hey! Has anyone seen a Senator pointing a gun at the Duchess' head?! He's really hard to miss!" Everyone halted in their activities and shook their heads. Camilla put her hands on her hips. "Really? No one saw the very obvious guy with a gun pointing it at a very important person? Not one person saw that?" Everyone shook their heads again. "That's a lot of eyes doing nothing."

"Oh for Force's sake…" Kenobi muttered, "You take the left and I'll take the right. Head to an escape pod. Do not let Merrik get away!" He dashed down the right corridor.

Camilla followed his lead and took off down the left corridor. How did Merrik get so far in such a short period of time? He was dragging another person for crying out loud! How was he able to move faster than a kriffing _Jedi_? And how did nobody see him running around with a _gun_?

Her thoughts were halted when she darted around a corner and immediately had to scramble backwards. A shot missed her by an inch; she could feel the heat from the laser as it whizzed past her face. She yanked her blaster out and somersaulted around the corner again, ready to fire at the unlucky bastard that tried to kill her.

"Songbird?"

Camilla lowered her blaster. "Captain?" She blinked in confusion. Then she scowled. "What the hell? Did you seriously just try to kill me?"

Captain Rex lowered his blasters as well. "General Skywalker told us to be alert and shoot at anything suspicious."

"How am I suspicious?" Camilla demanded, standing and putting her hands on her hips.

"You're the only person moving quickly; I thought it could have been the traitor trying to get away. It's a shame I missed," Rex said, only half joking.

Camilla's scowl deepened. "You knew it was me!" she accused, "You were trying to shoot me!"

Rex shrugged, neither confirming nor denying her accusation. "I'm doing my job. Don't you have something you should be doing?"

"Captain, I swear-"

"Way too much."

"Hey!" They were interrupted by something crashing into the ship, sending its occupants stumbling. The lights flickered and went out. Camilla and Rex exchanged a glance and simultaneously raised their blasters again. "I hear droids," Camilla stated. "Should we stay and guard the escape pod?"

"You're asking me for orders now? Are you suddenly willing to listen?" Camilla shot Rex a glare. He shook his head. "We make our way to the General," he decided.

"Right. Stay by the Jedi. Good idea," Camilla agreed. The pair took off in the direction of the droids' footsteps. After rounding a few corners, they had to skid to a halt. They ducked behind the support beams of the hallways as multiple droids began firing at them.

"How good is your aim?" Rex asked, leaning out for a few seconds to fire at the droids.

"Nine out of ten on a bad day," Camilla answered, hitting down two droids.

"You play bait then."

Camilla frowned at the Captain. "Seriously? How's _your_ aim?"

"Ten out of ten," Rex replied. "Believe me, I won't miss these clankers."

Camilla grumbled a few choice words under her breath. "You better not get me fried, Captain, or I'll haunt you forever!" she threatened. She rolled into the middle of the hallway, took up a sniper's position and started shooting as fast as she could. Predictably, the droids focused their fire on her and ignored Rex, who immediately stood and began rapidly firing into the droids' ranks.

Camilla leaned to one side when a shot nearly hit her shoulder and nearly lost her balance. Her hand left her blaster and steadied her body against the floor. Steady but wide open. The last two droids were quickly felled by Rex's blasters.

"Well that was fun," Camilla huffed, standing and brushing herself off. She gave Rex a half-hearted glare. "Next time, you're playing bait."

Rex scoffed. "Whatever you say, pyrohead." His comlink went off, saving him from any verbal lashes Camilla might have given him. "General?"

"I assume you ran into droids as well?" Skywalker asked.

"Yes sir, but they're all taken care of," Rex responded.

"Good. We think we got them all but we're still going to do a sweep of the ship before landing. Meet me in the hangar bay in half an hour."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, and if you see Songbird along the way, you might as well bring her along. I think Senator Amidala would be upset if we left her on the ship."

"I'm not against it, sir," Rex shot a look at Camilla, whose foot had started tapping in irritation. "I'll meet you in the hangar."

As soon as the call disconnected, Camilla hit Rex upside the head. "It's rude to purposely ditch someone," she said, scowling as usual.

"It's also rude to hit someone in the head," Rex rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, well, now we're even."

* * *

No other droids were found, so Camilla and Rex made their way to the hangar just as the ship was preparing to land.

"I see you found Songbird," Skywalker commented when they arrived.

Camilla crossed her arms. "It's rude to purposely try to ditch someone, you know."

Skywalker raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. "When we arrive, I believe Senator Amidala wants to speak with you. She'll be waiting at her apartment."  
"Oh good, I want to talk to her as well," Camilla kept her arms crossed but her face significantly brightened.

When the ship landed, Camilla followed the Jedi out and awkwardly stood behind them as they greeted the Chancellor. She discreetly eyed the weapons that the guards were holding, wondering why they were all set to stun. Hadn't they been told that the Duchess' safety was of the utmost importance? Why were their weapons only at stun?

She was shaken from her thoughts when the Duchess caressed Kenobi's face. "It hides too much of your handsome face," she laughed and walked away.

Camilla blinked in surprise. "Wait, so are they done fighting now?" No one answered her. "Were they a couple? Is the lover's spat over now?"

"Shut up, Songbird," Rex sighed.

"But I'm curious now," Camilla complained. "What's going on? What happened to calm them both down? I thought that they were still fighting."

Rex sighed again as the redhead prattled on. Why was he the one who always had to put up with her?

 **There we go! :) Another chapter done! Hopefully I'll be able to get the next one up later today or early tomorrow. (I really am sorry about missing my update time)**

 **Anyways! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.**

 **Please comment and let me know what I could be doing better - I appreciate all of the feedback you guys have given me so far. :)**

 **Thanks again!**

 **~StrongandFree**

 **Update: I actually won't be able to get the next chapter out this week or the week after. :( So sorry, but I'll be out of the country volunteering for a week or two and I won't be able to update. When I get back though I'll have another chapter and maybe a chapter that would work as an OVA-episody-thing :D Keep your fingers crossed (I'm crossing mine too XD) but hopefully I'll be able to do a double update when I get back. Thanks for understanding! :)**

 **~StrongandFree**


	10. Let the Flames Begin

watch?v=M_ohWuaNPWo \- Let the Flames Begin - Paramore

 **Hey guys! I'm back! :D I'm glad to get this chapter out, because frankly, not writing for two weeks was starting to kill my mind. MUST WRITE! (Just kidding~ I promise I'm not that weird… maybe)**

 **In any case, here's the next chapter I promised! (The OVA one I promised will be coming out either tomorrow or Sunday).**

 **ALSO! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! I'm really sorry… but I once again will not be able to update for a long time… a family emergency popped up and I really need to be there for my family. Hard times, so I'll do my best to get another update out ASAP.**

 **I don't own Star Wars or the song.**

 **~StrongandFree**

Camilla impatiently sat outside of the Senate Chamber, her fingers mindlessly tapping against her leg. She still wasn't entirely sure what Padme wanted her to do. She wasn't allowed in the Chamber so it wasn't like she could gather information on anything. Finally the door opened and Padme stepped out.

Camilla hastily stood. "So…?"

Padme sighed. "The Chancellor showed a recording of the Mandalorian Prime Minister asking for help. It's more than likely that the Senate will vote in favor of occupation."

"The Duchess let the Chancellor show this recording?" Camilla asked skeptically.

"No- she didn't know about the recording," Padme sighed again. "She seemed shocked that one of her friends would betray her like that."

Camilla frowned. "Something isn't adding up."

"I know," Padme agreed, "That's why I want you to look into the recording."

Camilla glanced around the hallway to make sure no one had overheard. "You realize how illegal that is, right?" she lowered her voice considerably.

"I know," Padme was clearly distressed at the idea of going behind the Senate's back. "It's just-" she sighed again. "My policy is truth. And if there are people in the Senate that are purposely spreading lies then I feel it is my duty to stop them."

Camilla crossed her arms and sighed. "Padme, if this distresses you, then I don't think you should get involved." Padme opened her mouth to protest, but Camilla held up her hand. "That being said… I am rather curious about this recording. I suppose there wouldn't be any harm in doing a bit of snooping. I won't be telling you anything; just in case I get caught, I don't want you to get in any trouble." Padme smiled gratefully, but tightly. "Hey, don't worry about it," Camilla reassured, "There's still hope for your cause."

"Buried beneath all the lies," Padme sighed. Then she shook her head and smiled, "I'll be seeing you around?" she asked, raising her voice slightly.

"Sure. Dinner at your place then?" Camilla lowered her arms and gave her friend a brief hug.

"Why does it always have to be at my place?" Padme teased, returning the hug and releasing the redhead.

"Because your place is fancier," Camilla joked, waving a hand over her shoulder as she left. She chewed her lip thoughtfully as she walked away. It wouldn't be that hard to break into the evidence facility, would it? She sighed. And she only had one day. This would be impossible.

* * *

Camilla was halfway through her plan when she got a call from Padme. "No, I can't work any faster," she sighed in frustration, "The recording-"

"The Senate has voted in favor of occupation," Padme interrupted.

Camilla paused. "So my one day limit just expired? Wait, why?"

"Duchess Satine was in an accident earlier today," Padme explained.

"What? What kind-?"

"The Senate decided to hold an emergency vote," Padme interrupted again to continue her hasty explanation, "I just spoke with Master Kenobi and he said the Duchess was going to meet someone on Coruscant for information of Mandalore."

Camilla raised an eyebrow. "I'm assuming you want me to find this meeting?" Padme nodded. Camilla sighed in relief and scrapped her initial plans. "Well it's a lot less illegal than breaking into a military facility. Not that I would have had the time or resources to even get within five feet of the building…"

"Please hurry, Camilla," Padme pleaded, "I fear the Duchess is in terrible danger." With that, she hung up, leaving Camilla staring at her blank communicator.

The redhead frowned. "Why do people always end a conversation so dramatically?" she complained. She continued to mutter to herself as she pulled her hood over her head and merged with a large crowd of people. "Just like dropping a microphone, it's completely illogical and doesn't accomplish anything. Zounderkites."

She spent the better part of the next two hours scouting out the usual places for people to meet up and discuss business. She wasn't too worried that she hadn't spotted the Duchess yet. After all, authority figures were easy to pick out from a crowd.

Speaking of which - a woman wearing a hooded red cloak was approaching Camilla's spot. Camilla nearly facepalmed. Someone needed to teach the Duchess that a fancy red cloak was not the way to blend in with downtown Coruscant. She easily followed the woman through the crowd; the Duchess didn't even show any signs that she was suspicious of being followed. Well, other than the not-so-subtle hood that was covering her face (which did nothing to actually hide her from anyone that would have been searching for her).

When the Duchess stepped away from the crowd, Camilla also stepped away, pretending to consider whether or not to step into the nearest bar. Less than a minute later, she was joined by a man Camilla recognized as Davu Golec. He worked in the Ministry of Intelligence and was probably there to give the Duchess the real recording.

Camilla casually leaned up against a wall and yawned exaggeratedly.

"...Someone faked the evidence," Golec was whispering, "This disc is the full recording." Camilla glanced over her shoulder just in time to hear a blaster fire and Golec fall to the ground.

"Davu!" the Duchess cried out. Camilla secretly grabbed her blaster and hurriedly looked around the surrounding rooftops. There! A sniper in Mandalorian armor was now aiming at the Duchess. Camilla narrowed her eyes and fired a quick shot, hitting the assassin's hand. She saw the assassin recoil and drop his weapon. Her blaster was quickly hidden again as security droids showed up and blocked the Duchess from the assassin's view.

"We have a shooting in sector GL-5," the droid monotoned, "Two shots fired. Subject identified as Duchess Satine Kryze."

"I- I didn't kill him," the Duchess stuttered, slowly backing away from the droids, "and there was only one shot!" She glanced over her shoulder and her eyes widened when she made eye contact with Camilla. In those few seconds, Camilla nodded up towards the balcony where the assassin had been and briefly swept her cloak aside so the Duchess could see the handle of her blaster.

The Duchess glanced up to the balcony and back to Camilla, her face showing her understanding. Then her face became panicked again when the droids started to approach her.

"You are coming with us," they ordered.

"B- But-! I didn't-!" the Duchess turned and ran. The droids quickly followed in pursuit.

When the Duchess passed Camilla, time seemed to slow down as the two made eye contact. Camilla discreetly held out her hand, wordlessly communicating that the Duchess should hand her the disc. The Duchess considered her options. This informant had helped with the traitor on her ship and she seemed close to Kenobi. But could she really be trusted? Biting her lip, the Duchess slipped the disc into the palm of the redhead's hand.

Time resumed as Camilla immediately tucked the disc into a small pocket and slipped out of sight. She had to get this to Padme.

* * *

Camilla dashed down the hallway of the Senate building. She would have been able to get in sooner, only the guard at the entrance had insisted on searching her before she got in. She had to make up an excuse on the dime (that involved smiling like a stupid girl at the guard… she hated using feminine charms but hey, they worked) and quietly break in through a back entrance.

"Songbird!" Camilla skidded to a halt at the sound of Kenobi's voice.

"Kenobi? What do you want? I'm kinda busy right-"

"Do you have the recording?" he interrupted, running up to her and nervously shifting his weight between his feet.

Camilla's eyes widened and she frantically checked the hall to make sure they were alone. "Are you crazy?" she hissed, her eyes narrowing suspiciously at the security monitor on the wall. "Do you want to get us both arrested?"

"Satine said she gave you the recording," Kenobi persisted, "You're giving it to Senator Amidala, right?"

Camilla rolled her eyes. "No, I burned it. That's why I was running through the halls trying to get to Padme!"

"Now isn't the time for your sarcastic jokes, Songbird," Kenobi warned.

"I pride myself on terrible timing. Now go tell your girlfriend that yes, I am giving the recording to Padme. Only I have to run because their meeting is starting right now!"

"Excellent. Wait-" Camilla turned and continued running down the hall. "She's not my girlfriend!" Kenobi snapped, deciding to follow her.

"Doesn't look that way to me," Camilla snickered, "Or anyone else for that matter. Everyone enjoys watching your little 'lover spats'. They're very entertaining."

Kenobi scowled in her direction. "Well what about-"

"Here we are!" Camilla interrupted, pushing on Padme's door to open it.

"If there are no objections-" The Chancellor was saying.

"Disc. Proof. Here." Camilla shoved the disc into Padme's waiting hand and quickly sat down before any Senators could notice her.

Padme smiled gratefully. "Supreme Chancellor!" she interrupted, moving her pod to the center of the room. "There has been a development in the case for Mandalore's neutrality."

Camilla couldn't help but grin when she saw the irritated look on the Chancellor's face.

* * *

Camilla (im)patiently waited outside of the Chancellor's office. Padme had invited her in, but there was no way she was entering that office. It gave off some seriously bad vibes. Finally, Padme stepped out of the office, followed by the Chancellor and Mas Amedda. "I'll meet you outside later," Padme said, smiling briefly before walking away.

Camilla sighed. 'Later' definitely meant 'after the sun goes down and everyone else has left because my meetings tend to go on for hours upon hours'. How wonderful.

The Duchess exited the office with Kenobi just in time to save Camilla from her brooding.

"Oh good, you're still here," Kenobi greeted.

"I just wanted to know if I should be reporting to the _Resolute_ anytime soon," Camilla dismissed. "I've still got a couple months left on my contract."

Kenobi frowned thoughtfully. "I think you'd be more help to Anakin than me. Forgive me for saying so, but our styles don't mesh well."

"Can't deny that," Camilla shrugged. Then she nodded respectfully at the Duchess, "Congratulations. I'm sure your people are very proud of you."

"And I, them," the Duchess agreed, inclining her head back at Camilla, "and I must thank you for your assistance."

Camilla smirked and held a finger up to her lips. "Shh. My involvements a secret," she joked. Then she crossed her arms and said more seriously, "But I'm happy to help."

"You're welcome to Mandalore any time," the Duchess smiled gratefully at the redhead. "If there's anything you need help with-"

"Actually there is something," Camilla interrupted, suddenly looking embarrassed, "You see… uh- Mandalore is my home planet."

"Seriously?" Kenobi asked, staring at the woman in surprise, "But you don't have any armor."

Camilla scowled at the Jedi. "It's not exactly something that I advertize."

The Duchess blinked away her surprise. "I'm surprised to find that you're Mandalorian," she admitted, "What is it you need help with?"

"I want to ask about my family," Camilla stated bluntly. "I ceased all contact with them but with all this Death Watch stuff going on, I'm actually slightly concerned."

The Duchess nodded in understanding. "What is your family name? I'll see if I can send some information to Padme once I get back to Mandalore."

Camilla's face visibly relaxed. "Kimes. They live about ten miles south of Keldabe." Her posture tensed again when the Duchess hesitated.

"Kimes…" the Duchess murmured, "Yes, I know that name."

Camilla blinked. "Off the top of your head? Wow, that's impressive. So who screwed up and made the family name so important that the Duchess knows it?"

The Duchess inhaled slowly. Kenobi glanced between the two and started to back away. "I'm going to go find Anakin," he said before quickly walked away. Camilla frowned. Her brother hadn't gone and killed someone important, had he? Just how badly had her family messed up?

The Duchess slowly led Camilla over to a bench and sat down. Camilla suspiciously raised an eyebrow before taking a seat next to her. "Alright, what did Joseph do?" she sighed, "Whatever illegal thing it was, it must have been bad. Did he kill someone important?"

The Duchess inhaled again. "Last year, around the time Death Watch was first becoming public, they made several… statements. Anyone who didn't support their views were killed immediately. They started with families on the outskirts-"

"Stop," Camilla harshly interrupted, "I know where this is going."

The Duchess continued to look at her, her eyes filled with pity. "I know all of the names of the families killed. I'm so-"

"If you say sorry I will stand up and leave," Camilla snapped, "Being sorry does nothing."

The Duchess looked away, guilt flooding into her eyes. "You must blame me for their deaths…" she said quietly. "A great many people do."

Camilla stared at her folded hands. "I don't blame you," she disagreed, "Though a leader is responsible for their people, there's no way you could have stopped Death Watch." _I should have been there to protect them… or at least take a few of the bastards out with me…_ "Excuse me," she said, standing abruptly. "I need some air."

"Wait!" the Duchess stood as well. Camilla pursed her lips but obeyed. "What is your real name?" the Duchess asked, "Your Mandalorian title; I'd like to know it."

Camilla's brow furrowed. She hadn't used that in eight years. "I am Camilla Kimes," she started softly, "eldest and only daughter of Rolland and Lin Kimes; apprentice to Zaer Sporn. Sole survivor of the Kimes family." Her fists clenched. "Good day, Duchess Satine."

* * *

Camilla aimlessly doodled in her notebook outside the Senate building. Here was the 'later' part that she had foreseen. Her mind had been blank since the Duchess had given her the news of her family's murders. She wasn't hysterical like some might expect her to be, but she wasn't exactly angry either. (In Camilla's mind, that was more worrying. When her anger was bottled up it never ended well after being released.)

"Hey Camilla," Padme greeted as she walked up, "My meetings are finally over."

Camilla looked up and frowned. "Are you joking?" she asked, "I thought your meetings stretched for an eternity. Why are you out so early?"

Padme rolled her eyes playfully. "I knew that if I kept you waiting for too long, you'd explode. You should work on your patience."

"My patience has crawled into a hole somewhere and abandoned me," Camilla deadpanned, "I'm pretty sure it's not coming back."

"Stop being so negative," Padme teased, "You look like you need something to cheer you up. How about I invite Jedi Masters Skywalker and Kenobi over for dinner?"

Camilla choked. "Woman, are you trying to kill me?" she asked incredulously. "If you really want me to explode, then by all means, invite them over!"

"All right," Padme responded cheerfully, pulling out her communicator.

"Wait- Padme, no!" Camilla shot out of her seat and tried to grab the communicator. "That's not funny!"

Padme laughed and put the communicator back away. "I'm only joking, Camilla. We should take tonight for just us. It's been awhile since we've had a girl's night. And I think we both need a break."

Camilla exhaled in relief. "That sounds nice. And we can avoid any political discussions?"

"I make no promises."

 **Hope you enjoyed! :)**

 **Please leave a review as to what I could be doing better, criticism always helps. (But nicely… I am still a human bean and I do get my feelings hurt XD)**

 **See y'all next time!**

 **(Remember, after the OVA update, it'll be awhile before the next update because of family matters. Thanks for understanding! So sorry!)**

 **~StrongandFree**


	11. My return note & sneak peek

**Marked: VERY IMPORTANT by the author of this story**

 **Unless you wanna be confused in a couple weeks, kindly spare a few minutes and read this over. Thank you.**

 **Dear readers,**

 **Now before you throw your popcorn and boo me, demanding to know why I haven't updated… well… it's simple. (Actually it's very complicated but I have no desire to go into the full details of my excuse so y'all are getting the short version.) For those of you that politely inquired when I would update again or just requested (politely) for another update, thank you. I'm glad that people were still reading my work while I was away. There were a couple of ruder reviews and comments that I did not appreciate so I'll say this: You can't blindly demand that someone update a story without knowing what's going on in their life. That being said, I do understand how a long and unannounced hiatus would be frustrating.**

 **I will give a brief warning and say that there are some sensitive topics that I brush over here. If you don't want to read my excuse, then skip to the paragraph where it says: IN ANY CASE in large, capital letters.**

 **As I said in my last, very brief, author's note, I wouldn't be able to update as quickly because of some family matters that popped up. Obviously I didn't expect that to hold for over a year, but I also didn't expect just how quickly things in my life went downhill. My last note just said I would be away because of family matters. Well, that family matter was a funeral. Since I now live in a different country (some of my longer readers will remember my other unexpected hiatus when I moved - quite literally - across the ocean) a journey back home for a funeral takes a while. So after the funeral was over, I traveled back across the ocean (very long flight by the way) expecting to have a chapter up and ready by the end of the week. That did not happen.**

 **This time, it was school that got in the way. I started my second year of the IB program, which is a very intense academic program that you take in your final two years of high school. (Go look it up - you'll understand the mini-hell I went through just trying to get all my work done on time.) I had zero time for writing; even though I still stayed up a couple extra hours trying to figure out if I could update any time soon.**

 **Then another family issue popped up. I won't go into the details because it's still a sensitive topic (yes, even nearly a year later), but one of my family members nearly died. I consider myself very close to this family member, so it was heartbreaking to suddenly hear that they were in the hospital after relapsing. They almost didn't survive. As you can imagine, that was hard for me. I lost my passion for writing and gave up for a couple of months.**

 **February 2018 I was feeling pretty good. I had gotten over the near-death scare of my family member, I had gotten an offer from my top choice University, and exams were still a couple months away. It was around mid-February when I opened my computer and continued to write for Camilla, along with a couple of my projects that I've kept secret and have yet to post anywhere. :) Then I received another reality slap to the face.**

 **One of my friends committed suicide. Honestly… I don't know what else to say about that. I've stared at that line for a little bit. I still don't know how to continue after that. She killed herself.**

 **It still hurts when I think about it. I keep asking myself if I could have done anything to help her. If you've known someone who committed suicide, then I'm sure you know the feelings that follow. Guilt and confusion mostly. Of course, grief and sometimes even anger, but mostly guilt. I still feel guilty. I don't know how to move on from that guilt. We had stopped talking because we were both so busy. I still wonder, if I had made more of an effort, if she would still be alive. If you bothered to read this part… I'm asking for your advice. I don't know how to move on from the guilt. I'm angry, but only at myself. I'm guilty because it feels like my fault even though I know logically I wasn't part of the entire equation. I don't know what to do. Please help.**

 **IN ANY CASE that sent me over the edge and I stopped writing completely. But I feel like, with the start of University I should try to start over too. I've been thinking for a couple of weeks about rebooting this story and possibly adding a couple of my projects that I've been working on to my profile as well. (And I've been writing, rewriting, and changing some of these projects for five years without posting them anywhere.) If you're curious about some of those projects, let me know and I'll start posting them. :)**

 **Now, about the story Songbird, which is what y'all are really here for…. I can't keep writing it like this.**

 **WAITTTTT! Don't freak out! Don't freak out! (Did I give any of you mini-heart attacks? XD) What I meant was: I have so many ideas for this story now that I've come back to it. I've reread a couple of my old chapters and all I could really think was:** _ **Seriously? I can't believe I wrote this! I could have done this so much better!**_

 **So here's what I'm going to do: I'm going to rewrite Songbird. Obviously this is going to take a while but I've already started. A year does wonders to improve your writing and I feel like if I continue Camilla's story like this after ditching it for a year then I wouldn't be doing the story justice. I want to write my best for you guys because I really want you to enjoy my best work.**

 **There will be some major changes in the story; including, but not limited to: Camilla's reasoning for joining up with the Republic (because honestly, that was stretching in the first place. Not one of my better ideas but I was young and impatient to get the ball rolling XD), some things about Camilla's backstory, and her relationships with some of the major characters. (I plan to make her relationships slightly more realistic - being best friends with Padme was stretching as well, but if you guys like their relationship let me know and I won't change that - and she was fighting with Rex waaaayyy too much.)**

 **If you guys have any protests to these changes, then let me know and I'll take your feedback into consideration. This is going to be a huge project, so it will be a couple of weeks before I can get back to my weekly updates. My goal for the release of the new story is October 1st. That gives me two weeks exactly from the day that I'm posting this note online.**

 **Since I made you guys read all of that, I'll give you a little gift. A sneak peek, if you will, and the first chapter of the rebooted Songbird. (And before you start shouting at me - this is all I have right now so be patient XD)**

 **Without further ado, I hope you enjoy.**

 **~StrongandFree 3**

The downtown cantina was likely her least favorite place to meet. She loathed the putrid odor that hung in the air and the drunken patrons that staggered into their fellow drunkards and cluttered the floor when they finally had too much. If it were up to her, she would never have come. She could get a drink anywhere else for the same price and it would taste twice as good. The only reason she was sitting in the far corner of the low-class cantina was because her client had specifically requested it. She wasn't a fool; she knew that only those who dealt in shadier trades met up at this location to discuss business.

She peered out from under her black cloak's worn hood, her calculating green eyes darting over the cantina's patrons to determine which one she was waiting for. None yet. Scoffing, she glanced at her communicator, which relayed the time. She scowled at the confirmation that her client was late. A strand of fiery red hair drifted out of the hood's confines and she impatiently batted it away, her black combat boots tapping restlessly against the floor. If she had to wait much longer then she would leave. Her client had been told to be on time or she would lose interest in the job. Besides, it wasn't exactly safe for a woman to be alone at this bar, even if she was more than capable of fending for herself. Her fingers brushed across her blaster, which was concealed in her cloak, as habitual reassurance that it was still in place.

Her eyes suddenly locked onto a cloaked man who had just entered the cantina and was steadily making his way towards the back. Nothing about his features was discernible, other than the fact that he was tall and had a relatively slim stature. Though she couldn't see his eyes, she was certain that he was staring at her. Camilla's hand twitched towards her blaster, but she forced herself to remain seated and appear confident. As the man approached, her eyes briefly glossed over the strange symbol on his cloak's clasp. She didn't immediately recognize it from anywhere in the Republic. He slid into the booth across from her and folded his hands on the table. Camilla copied his actions to relay the same message: They wouldn't shoot each other immediately. It was when you couldn't see their hands that the situation became deadly.

"Songbird," the man stated. It wasn't a question. He had a deep voice that commanded authority and revealed that he was likely a very powerful person. She would have to tread lightly; powerful people were easier to offend and make enemies of.

"Yes," confirmed Camilla, refusing to let her voice shake. After years of dealing with powerful clients she had more than enough experience with maintaining a blank face during negotiations. "What is it you need me for?"

The man didn't respond right away. His hood tilted back slightly as he raised his head to get a better look at her. Camilla remained still, refusing to allow basic scare tactics to throw her off her game. Seemingly satisfied with what he saw, the man lowered his head again. "My employer requires an informant."

Had this been a normal conversation, Camilla would have allowed her eyebrows to raise. Though her initial interpretation of the man had been that he was in a position of power, perhaps that had been wrong. It was more likely that he had been sent into these types of situations more than once and had learned how to manipulate others easier. It was the exact thing that Camilla had done. "What kind of informant?" she inquired.

"The kind that is willing to steal information," the man drawled, as if it were obvious. Camilla ignored his condescending tone, pushing away her annoyance.

It wasn't a surprise. Most of her clients asked her to steal information. It was a task that was easy enough to do and typically paid well. "What kind of information?" she pressed.

"Information that is highly classified," the man had tilted his head back again, waiting for her reaction.

Camilla only nodded to show her interest. The harder the information was to get, the better the pay. "I need to know the details of the information your employer requires and who currently has said information." Instead of responding, the man wordlessly reached into his cloak and pulled out a tablet, sliding it across the table. Camilla turned it on, and had to curl her toes in her boots to refrain from letting her mouth drop open at the offered figure on the screen. If this was real, this amount of money would set her up for life. However after getting over the initial shock, her suspicion doubled.

"If you don't trust that my employer will come through, half of the sum can be transferred into your account upon your agreement. The other half will follow when the job is completed. However, if you refuse to complete the job after the initial amount is transferred…" the man let his voice trail off. He didn't have to continue. Everyone knew what happened when you tried to double cross an employer. Especially one that gave offers as high as this. It wasn't like she was impossible to track.

Camilla switched the tablet off and slid it to the middle of the table. She was interested, but still wary. "I need to know the details of the information your employer requires and who currently has said information," she reiterated.

She could barely see the man's bottom lip curl ever so slightly in displeasure. He had obviously expected for her to accept immediately. She folded her hands again and stared at the man resolutely. She would not make the mistake of accepting an offer before knowing the full details. Not again. "The information my employer requires is on the tablet," the man said evasively.

Camilla didn't even blink to acknowledge his statement. "Who has the information?" she stubbornly pressed.

She was sure that the man was scowling now, even if she couldn't see it. Finally, he caved. "The Republic is in possession of the information my employer requires."

This time Camilla did visibly respond. Her eyes widened and her posture stiffened. Glancing at the man's clasp once again, she suddenly realized where it was from. She was sitting across from a Separatist.


End file.
